This Time Around
by Ina100years
Summary: Set in Season 7, Lana is back in town after the explosion. The relationship between Lois & Clark has begun at the Daily Planet. With a mix of events from Season 8 & so forth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This will be my first story in a long time. I've never written a Lois/Clark fan fiction so I thought I'd give it a go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters.

* * *

The story will start with the idea from season 7 where Lana returns, not from the car explosion but to run away from Lex for the time being.

Lois is already working at the Daily Planet alongside Clark.

Oliver Queen & Chloe are already working at Watchtower.

Other characters will make appearances as the story goes along.

* * *

It was like any other day in Smallville, the sun was glistening down upon the farm where Clark Kent had been living for most of his life. Nothing much has changed except of course, the fact that the woman he thought he had loved married his worst enemy; then mysteriously vanishes from the mists of the Earth. Being on the farm by himself made Clark feel at ease, but he couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes even with Shelby by his side.

There had been endless nights where Clark thought about his relationship with Lana. He couldn't help but wonder what could have been. What If she never married Lex? What if she had married him instead? Would he be living his dream life with her? Or would he not? Lana had always been the one he thought he'd end up with, but now he was at a turning point in his life. Lana Lang was now gone and hasn't been a part of his life for almost half a year. Though deep down he felt he still loved her and was still holding on. What if he was time to let go? Like his mom had told him, maybe Lana Lang isn't the one; maybe your true soul mate is out there to be swept off her feet.

"Clark?" a voice called out.

Clark super sped down the stairs and realized it was Chloe. She gave him a smile and was petting Shelby.

"Hey, what's up?" Clark asked.

"I hope you're still not moping around here about what could have been," Chloe replied.

"I'm not, I was just about to do my chores then head off to the Planet," Clark remarked. He sped out of the kitchen and was back within seconds.

"Show off," Chloe said while laughing. "Before you go, I found this on your doorstep." Chloe hands Clark an envelope.

Clark tears open the envelope and come to realize the letter had been from his mother. He couldn't help but smile with her warm remarks.

_Let yourself be happy honey, let go of the past and look into the bright future ahead._

Clark read that sentence over and over, perhaps his mom was right, and maybe he should let Lana go for good. She was long gone and there was no other option but to move forward.

"Clark? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Chloe questioned.

"No, nothing is wrong, actually today just got a little brighter," Clark answered with a smile. "I've got to get to the Planet or else Lois, well you know her."

"Of course, you wouldn't want to keep Lois Lane waiting," Chloe chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Smallville!" Lois yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry Lois unlike you I had chores to do at the farm," Clark replied.

"Well while you were busy being the farm boy, look at today's headline," Lois said while smacking the newspaper onto his chest.

Clark looked at her puzzled and turned his attention to the front page. He couldn't believe what, Lex Luthor pronounced dead? How in the world did that happen?

"Chop chop lets go, we've got to head to the hospital to get that autopsy form," Lois demanded. She grabbed her coat and was heading out and turned around to look at Clark still surprised by the headline.

"Clark, I know you're in shock, but we've got to get going," Lois said grabbing his hand.

"If you ask me, this death was no accident," Lois interpreted. "Maybe he had it coming, after all the things he's done to you, me and everyone else."

"Lois," Clark said.

"Honestly Smallville, after all those things he's done to everyone, especially to you, do you really feel any kind of remorse for the guy?" Lois asked while staring at him.

"I don't know Lois, even with all the things he has done in his life, he didn't deserve to be murdered, that is if he was," Clark answered.

"Cover me, I'm going in to see if I can dig up anything," Lois commanded as she headed into the office closing the door behind her.

Clark let out a small smile and shook his head. He slowly gazed around and suddenly a familiar voice called out. He turns around only to see Lana standing there smiling at him. Clark's jaw dropped and was in disbelief.

"Lana…when did you get back?" Clark asked.

"I came back last night, thought I'd prepare myself before I see anyone," Lana replied. She approached him and gave him a bear hug.

What a morning he's having, first Lex declared dead, now Lana's back? Something doesn't seem to fit.

Lana slowly let go and gazed into Clark's green eyes. She slowly moved her lips towards his, but surprisingly Clark backed away.

"Lana I – "Clark was interrupted.

"It's okay, I understand, you must be seeing someone," Lana finished.

"No it's just, maybe we should talk about this later," Clark suggested.

"Smallville you're not going to believe it but I wa – "Lois said but stopped herself when she saw Lana. "Lana?"

"Hey Lois," Lana greeted. She let out her hand to shake Lois', but Lois stayed back, remembering the last time she laid a hand on Lana had led her to a hospital bed.

"Yeah, um…we'll talk later Lana?" Clark said to break the awkward silence. He grabbed Lois' hand and walked the other way without looking back.

"What was that?" Lois stated.

"Nothing important, so what did you get?" Clark disregarded.

"Yeah well, I was right, Lex's little incident wasn't an accident, they found some sort of explosive material at the mansion," Lois whispered. "I guess someone really outdid themselves this time to get back get Lex."

"Lois, for your own safety I think you should drop this, getting involved with anything that involves a Luthor isn't going to make your day," Clark warned. "Not exactly a byline I would want be in."

"Come on Clark! This is a headline of a lifetime, knowing that this was a setup, definitely worthy of the front page," Lois fired back.

"Lois please, at least consider it, I'd rather have you in one piece than buried with Lex," Clark remarked.

"Alright Smallville, just for you I'll consider it," Lois replied. "But then again you know me." Lois smirked and walked towards the elevator. "See you later."

Clark stood there blankly knowing that deep down Lois would never drop a story, especially not _this _story.

* * *

"Is that the miraculous Lana Lang?" Chloe recalled.

"Hey Chloe, how've you've been?" Lana asked while embracing her.

"Great, where have you been? You know Clark and I were worried about you," Chloe answered. "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Yeah I actually ran into him at the hospital while getting a check-up," Lana replied. "He was uh, with Lois." "Are they together or something?"

"Lois and Clark? I'd like to see that day come," Chloe joked.

Lana faked a laugh, but deep down she still had a feeling they secretly were.

"I like what you've down with this place Chloe, I hope you don't mind, but since I'm back, I'll be checking in now," Lana said. "Plus I know the talon is taken, so what better place than to stay here right in the heart of downtown Metropolis."

"Yeah sure, of course, Isis is in your name anyways, it would only make sense," Chloe agreed. "But you wouldn't mind me using the technology here would you?"

"Of course not Chloe, you're always welcome."

* * *

"Okay so you're telling me that Lana Lang, former Luthor killed Lex?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am, I mean let's face it, Lex is pronounced dead and Lana returns to town? Don't tell me that is a coincidence considering the fact the last time I saw her, she could have," Chloe defensively replied.

"Yeah but Chloe she's your friend, not exactly an accusation a friend would say."

"Come on Ollie let's face it, we both know how much she hates the guy and you don't know what she's capable of."

"But killing Lex? Isn't that going a little far?"

"You don't know Lana Lang the way I use to, for all we know she could be planning something bigger."

"I honestly don't know what to say Chloe, we don't have any proof that she could have done this, besides I'd rather not point my finger at someone who has a power suit." Oliver joked.

"It only makes sense, we both know Lex Lu –"Chloe stopped once she saw Clark walk through Watchtower's doors.

"Hey Clark," she quickly remarked.

"Hi Chloe, Oliver," Clark replied. "Have you guys seen Lana yet?"

"Yeah last time I saw her she was at her Isis foundation," Chloe responded. "Aren't you happy she waltzed back into your life?" Chloe said with a grin.

"Yeah well she sure has her timing," Clark remarked.

"Whoa there Clark, you're saying you didn't miss her?" Oliver bantered. "That's surprising."

Both Chloe and Oliver were smiling at each other and acknowledging that Clark might have actually let go of the hold Lana has had on him for years. Something must be different between them.

"So I'm sure you heard the news about Lex, Clark?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah and Lois isn't dropping the fact that Lex was murdered," Clark sighed.

"Any leads to who might have?"

"Not yet, but I thought maybe you could pull up some files and see what really happened."

"Sorry Clark, but I'm fresh out of ideas, Luthorcorp files have nothing on his murder nor do the police." "Don't get mad at me, but I've come up with a hunch."

"And what's that?"

"Lana Lang."

"What? You're telling me she did it?" Clark barked. "How do you even know that?"

"Clark calm down," Chloe said firmly. "Think about it, you and I both know Lana pretty well and she has done pretty dramatic things, she happens to come back the day Lex is pronounced dead." "She could have shown up any other day, but chose today."

Clark stood there processing the information thoroughly and he knew Chloe had a point. How is it that she comes back and Lex just so happens to be dead? Maybe Lana Lang isn't the person he thought she was.

"She's waiting for me at the barn, I'll call you if anything comes up," Clark said and sped out.

"Jeez Chloe, I think you could have warned him a little more, he does love her after all right?" Oliver remarked.

"Trust me Ollie, Clark isn't all lovey dovey for Lana Lang the way he used to be, she's changed and I don't exactly mean in a way that benefits him," Chloe replied eying Oliver.

* * *

"Lana," Clark said while closing the door behind him.

"Hey Clark, thanks for meeting me," Lana said with a smile. "Busy day at the Planet huh?"

"Yeah, big story today, I'm sure you heard?" Clark asked while walking past her into the living room.

"Are you talking about Lex?" Lana asked.

"Of course I am, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" Clark challenged.

"Why would I? I come back and the first thing I read is Lex is dead, not exactly a headline I would like to read about," Lana disregarded. "Anyways it's nice to be back in homeland territory."

Clark turned around to face her and he knew that she was hiding something, something big. Perhaps her whereabouts when Lex was murdered. Did she really think he was that gullible? Being around Lois Lane taught him a thing or two, never believe someone just because they say they're innocent.

"When exactly did you come back?" Clark started to interrogate her.

"Clark what are you saying? That I killed Lex?" Lana cried.

"I don't know Lana, you just so happen to return to Smallville and Lex is found dead, I don't know what to believe anymore," Clark answered. "I just want the truth."

Lana approaches Clark and stares into his eyes. "Clark, I didn't kill Lex." "You have to believe me."

"I'll believe you when they confirm that it was indeed an accident, not a murder," Clark adamantly said.

"I can't believe the one person I love the most and care about doesn't even trust my word," Lana complained. "You're supposed to be the one person I could always go to and always have faith in me."

"I'm not that guy anymore Lana, things have changed," Clark addressed. "Maybe we're not meant to be Lana."

"No Clark I believe in us, I believe in this and I'm not giving up just yet," Lana cried. "I want us to be together for real this time, no mistakes, forget the past and look ahead to the future."

"You took away that future when you married Lex," Clark said coldly. "You can't change that."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Lana grieved. Lana gently puts her hand on Clark's face and slowly moves in, but she's taken by surprise when she ends up kissing Clark's left cheek.

"Lana I can't do this with you, not again," Clark reacted. "This never worked out before, what makes you think it will this time?"

"Because this time I'm not engaged nor am I married."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Next update should be within a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark woke up the following morning only to realize someone had been standing by his door watching him sleep, for god knows how long.

Lois stood there with a huge grin on her face; she was staring at his bare chest and definitely loved the view.

"Lois?" Clark asked while rubbing his eyes. He must be hallucinating to have Lois Lane standing by his door.

"Long night Smallville?" Lois smirked. "Oh by the way, someone's looking for you downstairs."

"And who might that be?" Clark asked while brushing his teeth.

"Who do you think?" Lois grinned. "You don't want to keep her waiting now do you?"

Clark frowned and knew it had to be Lana, even after all the things he told her last night she was still waiting around. What makes her think that he wants to be with her after last night? He was sure he explained it well enough to get it through her.

"Come on Clark, don't forget we need to get to work too," Lois added. "I'll wait for you in the car so please don't take more than ten minutes."

Clark smiled and shook his head then followed behind Lois down the stairs. He saw Lana sitting by the kitchen stool having some coffee while waiting for him. Lois waved goodbye to Lana but before she left she turned around and mouthed the words _ten minutes_ to Clark. Lois gently closed the door behind her and left Clark with Lana.

"Morning Clark," Lana greeted.

"Morning," Clark hesitated. "What are you doing here Lana?" I thought we talked about this last night."

"I know we did."

"Then what brings you here? I'm sure you have better things and more important places to be."

"Clark I don't want to let go…I can't just do that after all we've been through."

"Lana…I've closed this chapter of my life, maybe it's time you did too," Clark patiently replied. "After everything we've been through, if there's one thing that I've learned, it's the fact that you and I are _not_ meant to be."

Lana stood there in disbelief. What happened to the man she loved? Where was that sweet and caring man she remembered him to be? She wasn't gone _that_ long for him to fall out of love with her. Before she realized, tears were slowly dripping down her face.

Clark gently brushes the tears off her cheeks and raises her chin to look at him.

"The guy for you is still out there Lana, trust me and he'd be lucky to find you," Clark said sincerely.

"Is it Lois?" Lana sniffs. "Is she the reason why you can't accept this?"

"Don't bring Lois into this, she has nothing to do with you," Clark remarked. "I've got to go now; you can see yourself out Lana."

Lana knew Clark was right, but was she going to just let this chapter of her life close that easily? If she really wanted Clark back, she'd have to come up with something that would make him want her.

* * *

"About time Smallville," Lois barked. "That was _not_ ten minutes."

"Sorry Lois," Clark apologized. "What brings you to the farm today?"

"Well with Lana back, I thought I'd give you a hand," Lois scoffed. "I didn't think you'd want a ride on that rollercoaster again."

Clark chuckles and smiles at Lois while she's busy focusing on driving.

"What's so funny Smallville?"

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend Lois, if I didn't know better," Clark grinned.

"Oh please Clark," Lois fired back. "I do _not_."

"Whatever you say Lois."

Lois turned to him for a quick second and couldn't help but notice that grin was still on his face. She wanted to smack it out of him, but he did have a charming smile.

"So what exactly _did _you say to Lana, Clark?" Lois asked.

"Ever since she got back, she's been trying to rekindle this relationship." Clark groaned.

"You don't sound too thrilled about that," Lois noticed in his tone.

"I don't want to be with her Lois," Clark explained. "She's changed and I'm just not in love with her anymore."

"That's a surprise, I couldn't imagine you being with anyone except Lana," Lois replied.

"I could."

"Oh yeah? Who could you picture yourself with five years from now?" Lois challenged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not Lana," Clark confessed.

* * *

"Morning Chloe, sleep well?" Oliver grinned.

"Yeah, just great," Chloe groaned. "I'm glad you added mattresses as your new addition to watchtower."

Chloe walked down the stairs and realizes Oliver had brought in breakfast. The smell of the coffee soothed her and the fresh air of Metropolis in the morning.

"So find anything about the _accidental_ Luthor death?" Chloe proposed.

Oliver shifted his right hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He slowly unsealed it and turned the photo right side up. Chloe's eyes widened and stared at Oliver. She had been right from the start. Lana Lang succeeded in killing Lex Luthor. Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head. She never knew her former best friend could do such a thing. Although she had been the one to accuse Lana for Lex's death, she didn't want her theory to be true.

"How are we going to tell Clark?" Chloe frowned.

"We're not."

"And why aren't we?"

"What do you expect to say to the guy Chloe? Sorry Clark but your ex-girlfriend murdered Lex Luthor." Oliver sarcastically said.

"He's bound to find out sooner or later." Chloe considered.

"Yeah well I'd rather him find out from Lana than from us."

"Lana isn't who she used to be Ollie."

"Why because of this?" "I can't say that I'm not relieved Lex is gone."

"Clark isn't head over heels for Lana, this won't change his relationship with her, considering the fact that there is little chance he and Lana could ever rekindle their love." Chloe declared.

"Whoa slow down there, how do _you _know that? Last time I checked you're not Clark Kent," Oliver scoffed.

"But I know Clark and talk about certain aspects of his life," Chloe replied. "With Lana it'll just be a ride he can't get himself off of."

"So who are you suggesting Clark should be with?" Oliver said while raising one eyebrow.

"Someone who makes him happy, not crazy," Chloe suggested. "Enough about Clark, I need to go to the Isis foundation and have a little talk with Lana."

* * *

"And I'm finished!" Lois bellowed.

"Wow Lois even I'm impressed," Clark joked. "And it's not even noon."

"Well Smallville you could learn a thing or two," Lois remarked.

"Actually I already turned in my article to Tess." Clark teased.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her about an hour ago."

Lois ignored his last comment and slowly packed her things. She slowly looked up and noticed Clark was still there grinning down at her. What in the world was he so happy about? And why is he still staring at me?

"So, any plans for the rest of the day?" Clark finally asked.

"No but I'm starving so I thought I'd grab some lunch and head home," Lois answered.

"Why don't you let me take you out to lunch? There's a new restaurant I've been dying to try, supposed to be pretty good," Clark suggested.

Is Clark Kent asking _me_ out on a date?

"So what do you say Lois?"

"What are you asking me out on a date?" Lois smirked.

"No not exactly, just uh, something like a date," Clark replied.

Lois smiles at Clark and stares him down.

"Sure why not, since it's _something _like a date," Lois grinned and headed towards the elevator.

Clark followed her and had possibly the biggest smile on his face. Lois Lane had agreed to have lunch with him, which came to his surprise.

"What are you smiling so happily at?" Lois asked.

"Oh, nothing," Clark said still smiling.

"Well wipe that charming smile off your face before people start to stare," Lois suggested.

"You think I have a charming smile?"

As the elevator doors open, they both step in and Lois raises an eyebrow at Clark as the doors close.

* * *

"Chloe, what's up?" Lana greeted.

"Nothing much, got a minute?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah sure, let me just wrap this up with my client," Lana replied as in walked into the other room.

Chloe looked around and notices something has changed. There were holiday lights hanging and a chandelier dangling above her. Something was definitely changing around here; there were new chairs and new couches in all the other rooms. And perhaps a new sixty inch in each of the rooms.

"You like the new decorations?" Lana asked startling Chloe.

"You uh, really out did yourself this time huh?" Chloe replied. "So, why did you get all these new things?"

"Well I thought it would be nice for the people who come in to enjoy their time," Lana explained. "It's a nice gesture, for them to feel comfortable."

"Mm…I'm sure it is, well I'm just going to put it out there, Lana I know you killed Lex," Chloe blurted out. "Don't try to deny it."

Lana stood there astonished that Chloe had figured it out. She thought she had covered her tracks pretty well, at least well enough to cover each detail. There was no way she was going to confess to his murder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana denied. "Lex's death was unfortunate but it happened."

"Come on Lana, you know deep down you did it, why can't you just face the fact you did?" Chloe barked. "Perhaps this will change your mind."

Chloe pulled out the photo from her bag and showed Lana her proof. Lana slowly moved her hand and took the photo and knew she didn't have a way out of this one. Maybe it was time to be honest with her.

"Chloe I – "but Lana was interrupted.

"Save it Lana, I knew you hated him but to kill him? I never thought you'd go that far," Chloe disgracefully said.

"The world is better without Lex Luthor," Lana discharged. "And you know that."

"Maybe you're right but for _you_ to kill him…that's something else," Chloe argued. "This changes a lot of things."

"I knew it would change things from the moment I pulled that trigger."

"The government has already confirmed this to be an accident."

"How do you know that?" Lana asked feeling a bit of relief.

"Let's just say I know people who were working on this case," Chloe remarked.

"Thanks Chloe," Lana said smiling.

"There's just one thing left to do," Chloe challenged. "If you want this to stay between us."

"And what's that?"

"You _have_ to tell Clark you did it."

"Chloe I ca –"

"No Lana, he deserves the truth and if you're not going to tell him yourself, I will."

Chloe walked out the room leaving Lana in a tight situation. What was harder, killing Lex then dealing with a guilty conscience or having to tell the man she loved she killed Lex Luthor?

* * *

"I've never seen you _this_ hungry before," Clark said smiling while watching Lois stuff food into her mouth. "That's _real _attractive."

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark and finished her plate before he can say another word.

"I didn't have any breakfast, besides you're the one who asked me out to lunch," Lois smirked.

"And I'm glad I did," Clark smiled. "Now I know better."

"Smallville if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little crush on me," Lois said raising her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say a little," Clark remarked.

"Oh really? Just how do you feel about me?" Lois challenged.

"Well…for starters I – "but Clark saw Lana walking towards him. He frowned and realized Lois was still waiting for his answer.

"Hi Clark," Lana greeted. "Hello Lois."

"Lana, what um…brings you here?" Clark asked while still looking at Lois.

"We need to talk…alone," Lana replied eying for him to tell Lois to leave.

"Well thanks for lunch Smallville, I'm going to head home," Lois said as she got up. Right before she was about to leave she whispered in Clark's ear saying "don't start what you can't finish." Lois smirked and patted him on the back. Clark sat there shaking his head not even realizing Lana was still there.

"What was so important that you couldn't just text me and talk later? We were having lunch," Clark suggested.

"Sorry I didn't know you and Lois were a couple," Lana apologized.

"We're not exactly a couple…but that's beside the point," Clark corrected. "What do you need?"

"Clark it's not that I _need_ anything, I just want to talk," Lana said. "Mind if we go somewhere private?"

Clark left a bill for the waiter and walked into the alley as he super sped to the farm with Lana behind him.

"Okay we're somewhere private, what is it Lana?" Clark impatiently asked.

"I just wanted you to hear this from me before anyone…" Lana slowly said.

"Hear what?"

"I killed Lex Luthor."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. :)  
Next update will probably be after Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark stood there staring at Lana in disbelief. He didn't want to face the fact that she could have killed Lex to begin with, but now she's telling him she did. What in the world happened to the girl he used to love? What made her change _this _much?

"Clark…" Lana softly said.

"Why did you do it?" Clark finally spoke. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I did it for _you, _for us."

"There is no us."

"Trust me the world is better off without Lex." Lana stated. "You know that."

"That didn't give you the right to kill the man," Clark responded.

Lana let out a sigh and approached Clark. She tried to meet his eyes but he kept looking the other way and took a step back.

"Why can't you accept this, you of all people, I thought you'd be happy with Lex gone," Lana sympathized.

"You killed someone…that doesn't make anything okay," Clark exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say Clark?" Lana shouted. "I did everybody a favor killing Lex."

"You think you did, but you know deep down you did this for yourself, your own hatred for Lex has driven you to do these things," Clark said furiously.

"Clark I love you and that's why I did it, I did it to protect you," Lana cried.

"Don't put this on me, don't you dare," Clark replied. "I think you should go, it's late."

Lana walked up to Clark and held his face so he'd turn and look at her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," Lana gazed.

Clark took her hands off his face and stepped back.

"I don't love you Lana," Clark said while still looking at Lana.

Lana sighed and knew her relationship with Clark has come to an end. Perhaps it was time for her to stop trying and let him live his life.

"I just wanted to be sure Clark," Lana spoke. Lana slowly walked to Clark and gently kissed him on the cheek. Tears were gradually down Lana's face.

"Goodbye Clark," Lana sniffed and took one look at him before she left. "I hope Lois knows how lucky she is to have you in her life." Lana knew this was the going to regret this moment. The moment she finally let him go…the man she has ever truly loved. The man she once thought she was destined to be with. Her one and only…wasn't hers anymore.

Clark headed back into the house only to find an unexpected visitor.

"Lois? Hey I'm sorry about earlier," Clark apologized.

"Well it wasn't something unexpected, I'm sure now you and Lana have worked things out," Lois replied while walking by him.

"You don't understand, Lana and I were not –"but Clark couldn't finish him.

"It's okay Smallville, I get it, she was your first and I know –"but before Lois could finish, Clark pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen in shock then she gently placed her arms around him embracing the kiss. Clark placed his arms around Lois' waist as she responded her lips with his. The eagerness Clark felt made him kiss her even more passionately. It was only when Lois gasped for breath that she pulled away. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile lit on her face. Clark gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled at her.

"Well…I guess that changes things," Lois smirked.

Clark stood there gazing at Lois with a smile on his face. Lois stared back and bit her lip. Clark slowly approached her, invading her personal space again and gently kissed her on the cheek. He slowly then moved his mouth towards her ear then whispered "I guess I could finish what I started."

"Don't flatter yourself Smallville," Lois remarked as she walked towards the door. "This is just the beginning."

"Beginning huh? So I guess we're dating?" Clark proposed.

Lois turned around and winked at him as she closed the door behind her. Clark couldn't help but smile, _Lois Lane and Clark Kent_ he thought. There's a certain ring to that which makes him smile.

* * *

The next morning Clark woke up the following morning with nothing but a smile on his face. He did his chores at super speed and left for the Daily Planet early so he'd beat Lois to it. Clark had bought breakfast for the two of them and was well prepared.

"Someone's having a bright morning," a voice called out.

Clark turned around and saw Chloe standing there. "Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Is that breakfast for two? I'm starving," Chloe commented and just as she was about to grab a coffee, Clark pushed it back towards Lois' desk.

"Sorry Chloe that's for Lois," Clark remarked.

"Lois? Whoa Clark she's got you grabbing breakfast for her now," Chloe joked. "Maybe I should come back."

Clark raised an eyebrow and sat down on his chair.

"Spoken to Lana lately?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah…she uh, came by yesterday," Clark answered.

"Tell you anything interesting?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary…unless –"

"Hey Chloe what are you doing here? Morning Smallville," Lois greeted.

"Hey Lois, just uh came by to see Clark," Chloe replied as she hugged Lois. "We'll talk later Clark?"

"Yeah just give me a call," Clark implied.

"See ya later Clark, bye Lois," Chloe waved as she left the bullpen.

"What was that about?" Lois questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it's not important," Clark pointed out. "That's for you."

"Aw thanks Clark, I'm starving too," Lois said while munching on the maple donut.

Clark stood up from his chair, walked across to Lois' desk and leaned on it. Lois looked up in confusion, but was too busy eating to be bothered.

"We never finished our conversation since you took off," Clark regarded.

"Keeps the mystery," Lois explained.

"Mystery? Lois, what are we doing?"

"I'm eating a maple donut…and you're kind of invading my personal space," Lois noticed.

"I mean us, Clark and Lois as a couple," Clark continued.

"Whoa slow down there cowboy," Lois exclaimed. "Let's just slow it down."

Clark nodded in agreement and half smiled at Lois.

"Clark, I've done this dating thing wrong so many times."

"Then let's do it right, let's take our time."

Lois looked up at him and she knew he meant what he said. _Clark Kent_ was willing to be patient with her and was sincere. After all these years she has never seen this side of him. These feelings seemed to have snuck up on her and to her surprise he felt the same way she did.

"In that case, let's go get a real cup of coffee," Lois said as she took Clark's arm.

This was the moment where everything changes. Clark knew he was now engaged in a relationship with _Lois Lane_. The woman he once was unable to stand, but now was falling for. Lois had the most beautiful smile on her face as Clark met her gaze. He did nothing but smile as she gently grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Tess…what do I owe the pleasure to?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"You didn't forget did you," Tess spoke. "The merger?"

"Of course not…but now's not a good time, I was just about to head out," Oliver replied while grabbing a couple of his personal items.

"Oliver, you're not jetting off to some tropical island now are you?" Tess questioned. "Surely the merger would be considered more important than a few cabana girls."

Oliver grinned and said "Funny, you come back with a sense of humor?" "That's surprising Mercy."

"I don't kid around when it comes to business Oliver."

"Yeah well I don't either, but there's somewhere else I got to be."

"What could possibly be more interesting than LuthorCorp and Queen Industries coming together?" Tess challenged.

"The world," Oliver smirked and then headed towards the door. "You can see yourself out."

* * *

Chloe walked into Watchtower thinking no one was there, but she saw a figure standing near her desk. She didn't recognize who it had been although he looked familiar. He slowly turned around as the doors closed behind Chloe and grinned at her.

"Oh my god…Jimmy!" Chloe gasped and ran to hug him.

"Hey Chloe, I like what you've done with the place," Jimmy noticed.

"Uh…yeah about that…"but was cut off by Jimmy.

"This place is so advanced, I mean look at all these screens," Jimmy admired. "I never thought it would look like this, I mean where did you find the money for all this stuff?"

"There's something you should know, this place is called Watchtower and um –"but the doors had opened and Clark walked in.

"C.K.!" Jimmy barked.

"Jimmy?" Clark replied with confusion on his face as Jimmy patted him. "What are you doing here?" Clark asked while eying Chloe.

"Well I uh…thought I'd visit the old gang," Jimmy explained.

"Welcome back," Clark smiled.

"Good to be back," Jimmy accepted. "I was actually going to head to the Planet, but I thought I'd swing by here to take a look around, apparently it's going well here huh?"

"Yeah about this place Jimmy, we call it Watchtower," Chloe added.

"Watchtower…that's interesting," Jimmy replied while still mesmerized by what has been done.

Clark and Chloe stood there looking Jimmy's way unsure of whether they should tell him about what this place was actually used for. He had already known about Oliver being the Green Arrow, but not so much about Clark being the Red-Blue Blur.

"Well I just came by to grab this, I've got to head back to the Planet anyways," Clark said breaking the awkward silence.

"See ya C.K.," Jimmy replied.

"So uh…Jimmy," Chloe said. "How have you've been?"

"Not so bad...so do you want to tell me about this place?" "Or shall we play twenty-one questions?"

"There isn't much to say other than that Queen Industries funds this place."

"You were never a good liar," Jimmy smiled. "This is like an upgrade from what you had at the Isis foundation?"

"I guess you can say that, except I'm not the only one who has access," Chloe remarked.

"You mean people like Green Arrow and the Red-Blue Blur?"

"Um…"

"Chloe its fine, I know Clark is the Red-Blue Blur and well Oliver we knew he was Green Arrow," Jimmy honestly said. "Truth is I've known for a while, but it's not my secret to tell and I get it."

"Jimmy I did want to tell you, but like you said it wasn't my decision to…"Chloe trailed on.

"I see you've got a lot of work to do so I'll just go," Jimmy suggested. "Bye Chloe."

Jimmy headed towards the door and closed them behind him. Chloe stood there still in shock that her ex-husband had waltz back into her life. Butterflies were now stirring in her stomach on whether or not she should attempt anything with him.

* * *

"Jeez Smallville what took you so long?" Lois smirked.

"Sorry Lois I got held up," Clark replied.

As Lois was standing by the side of her desk looking through the files for her story while Clark thought he'd try something with her at the office. He smiled at Lois and noticed how focus she was on her story. Clark slowly approached her without getting too close for her to notice then he gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Lois caught off guard had her eyes opened for a mere few seconds then slowly responded by opening her mouth and placing her hands on his face.

Lois finally pulled away when she realized they were still at the Planet and that people would be staring. Clark opened his eyes and smiled at her. Lois cleared her throat and sat back down on her chair then a smile lit on her face. She looked up to see Clark looking down at her with a smirk.

"What?" Lois asked.

"I'd thought you'd be embarrassed, but I guess I was wrong," Clark smirked.

"That's why I stopped before it got any further."

Clark chuckled and went back to sit in his chair. He noticed he had gotten a text from Oliver which seemed urgent. Clark grabbed his jacket and quietly walked out of the bullpen while Lois had her head turned. He sighed in relief that she hadn't noticed and knew she was going to ask about it later on. He super sped out of the daily planet while no one was looking.

* * *

"Oliver, I got your message," Clark said as he walked into Watchtower. He saw Oliver with Dinah and A.C.

"Hey boy scout," A.C. greeted.

"Just in time Clark, we were just about to watch this video," Oliver said.

"What brings you guys here?" Clark asked looking their way.

"Well green bean here said it was urgent," A.C. joked.

"Anyways, this concerns Lex," Oliver continued.

"Lex? He's dead," Clark said in confusion.

"Maybe, I thought he was when I saw that Lana kill him, but he may not be so –"but Clark interrupted him.

"Wait how did you know?" Clark asked.

"Whoa hang on a minute, Lana? As in Lana Lang? Isn't that your girlfriend Clark?" A.C. suddenly realized.

"Lana Lang as in my _ex-girlfriend,_" Clark glared.

"Hold your tights bro, I didn't mean to upset you," A.C. apologized.

"I'm not upset, Lana and I, were not anything and I'd appreciate it if people would stop assuming she's with me," Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah we get it Clark," Oliver replied. "Anyways back we found this footage from one of Lana's cameras she had hidden in the Luthor mansion."

"What a deceptive wife," Dinah added. "Married to a Luthor does change a person doesn't it?"

Clark and Oliver exchanged looks and A.C. stared up in the ceiling. Dinah knew she wasn't going to get an answer and turned back towards the screen.

They watched the video in silence then suddenly Oliver stopped it. He used his laser and it seemed to have been pointing at a mark Lex had by his face.

"Now the Lex Luthor we knew didn't have that scar," Oliver explained.

Clark took a step closer and knew Oliver was right; Lex never had any type of scar on his face.

"So what does this mean?" A.C. finally asked.

"Lana killed a clone," Clark answered.

Oliver nodded in agreement and the rest of them were in shock.

"That's sick," A.C. said in disgust.

"Leave it to a Luthor to create a clone of themselves," Oliver commented.

"So what exactly should we do now?" Dinah questioned.

"We find the real Luthor and put him to an end," Oliver said firmly.

* * *

I hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas!  
Next update will probably be after New Year's since I'll be busy with friends and family. I'll try my best to have the next chapter before New Year's, so there's a possibility I'll have it before then.  
In advance, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! x]


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of delicious coffee woke Clark up on an early Saturday morning. The scent only grew stronger as he turned to the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes and saw a breakfast in bed tray with pancakes and a warm cup of coffee. Who in the world would have made this? He slowly got out of bed and realized there had been a note next to the cup of coffee.

It read_ Breakfast in bed for my favorite farm boy._

Clark grinned and automatically thought it had to have been Lois. He thought who else would call him a farm boy besides Lois Lane. He headed downstairs still dressed in nothing but his boxers to search for her.

"Lois?" Clark called out. No answer.

It wasn't like her to play these games with him and yet there was no sign of her. Suddenly the front door opened and the figure stood there smiling upon him.

"Morning Clark," Lana smiled. She was gazing at his exposed chest.

"Lana," Clark said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think that breakfast in bed magically appeared did you?"

"What…? _You_ made that?"

"Of course I did Clark, who else would have?" Lana smiled. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Actually…Yeah I was," Clark answered. "I thought Lois was here."

"_Lois?_" Lana said in disgust. "Why would she be here on a Saturday morning making you breakfast?"

"She's my girlfriend," Clark remarked.

Before Lana could answer, the door opened.

"Lois," Clark said.

Lois stood there shocked, not only was Clark in his boxers but Lana was in the room. She glanced over from Clark and Lana thinking what might have happened.

"It's not what you think, I just came down and –" but he was cut off by Lois.

"Don't Smallville, you don't need to explain _this,"_ Lois said calmly and stormed off.

Clark ran after her and finally got her to stop.

"What the hell Clark?" Lois glared as she turned to face him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Lois, I didn't do what you think I did," Clark said. "I woke up and Lana was already there for some reason."

"You think I'm that gullible?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark sighed "no, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine, look me in the eye and tell me nothing happened," Lois demanded.

Clark gazed deeply into her eyes and Lois realized he was telling the truth. Smallville was a terrible liar and this he was not lying about. She didn't want to admit it to him right there that she had been wrong. Instead and turned around to her car and went in. The engine roared and the car took off.

Clark stood there and frowned. He had told her the truth but that didn't seem to be enough. This was just the beginning and things have already gone off to a rough start. Just as he was about to walk back into the house, another car approached.

"Clark?" Chloe called out. "I think I just passed by an angry Lois driving in her car."

"Yeah well I don't blame her," Clark answered as they headed in.

"Where's your shirt?" Chloe asked curiously then she spotted Lana in the living room. "Oh."

"No oh," Clark corrected. "I'm not with Lana and I don't know why she's here." Clark then super sped up the stairs to fully cloth himself.

"Hold on a sec…" Chloe trailed on. "Not with Lana…angry Lois driving off…"

Clark raised his eyebrow and stared at Chloe.

"Oh my god you and Lois are finally hitting it off?" Chloe said in excitement.

"If you mean this, I wouldn't say so," Clark frowned. "I told her the truth, but she still drove off."

"Aw…Clark, she does that," Chloe replied. "Sometimes when she's mad at a certain person and realizes they were right about the whole situation, she tends to storm off."

"Sounds like Lois," Clark grinned.

"So what are you going to do with this one?" Chloe asked pointing to Lana in the living room.

"I told her countless times that _we_ can't be together, but she just doesn't seem to want to give up," Clark explained. "I can't _be _with Lois if Lana constantly shows up unexpectedly."

"You know what Clark, I'll take care of this, you should go after Lois, she's most likely back at the talon," Chloe suggested.

"Okay, see you later then."

* * *

Clark made his way into the talon and slowly walked up the stairs. How was he going to calm Lois down with this one? They had barely just begun dating and she's already mad at him. At least she didn't end it right there with him giving Lana the benefit of the doubt. As Clark approached the door he took a deep breath. It was now or never, he told himself. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

There was a brief silence while he waited then suddenly the door opened as Lois stood there.

"Hey," Clark greeted.

Lois let out a half smile and walked back to the couch.

"I get that you're mad…but I swear nothing happened," Clark said.

"I know Clark," Lois replied.

Clark confused at her answer, slowly approached the chair opposite the couch. "You know?"

"You're a terrible liar Smallville," Lois winked.

"Then why did you storm off?" Clark questioned. "I mean if you knew I was telling you the truth," he added.

"Because then I would have made a fool of myself," Lois explained. "And Lois Lane is no fool."

"Your right, she isn't," Clark grinned as he moved from his seat to the couch.

Clark gazed into her eyes and just about as he was about to lip lock with Lois, the door opens.

"Oh, sorry C.K., I didn't mean to interrupt," Jimmy surprised that they were about to do what he knew all along. "I knew it all along, about time you two hit it off."

Clark cleared his throat as Lois raised her eyebrow at Jimmy.

"What's up Jimbo?" Lois asked.

"Have you seen Chloe? She isn't answering her phone," Jimmy answered.

"She's probably at the farm," Clark said.

"The farm? Why would she be there if you're _here_?" Jimmy remarked.

"She's uh…with an old friend," Clark replied afraid to use Lana's name.

"Oh, well thanks, I'll see you guys at the planet Monday," Jimmy grinned and gave Clark a thumbs up.

Clark turned to face Lois and she was smirking at him. Lois grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It started out slow and soon escalated to a passionate kiss where they both had their arms around each other.

Thoughts were rushing through Lois' head as she was kissing Clark. It felt so right to her, kissing him as if he was _the_ one for her. She didn't want to stop, but only when she had to gasp for air did she pull away.

"Clark…" Lois started.

"It's okay Lois, I know," Clark finished.

Lois bit her lip and knew that this had been for her. After all she was the one who wanted them to take things slowly. She couldn't believe how understanding Clark had been, he is such a gentleman.

Lois leaned in towards Clark while he moved his arm around her. She felt safer when he was around for some odd reason. She tilted her head to face Clark and saw that he was smiling down at her. He gently kissed her forehead as she turned on the television.

_Queen Industries and LuthorCorp have officially tied the knot. _

_Both CEOs Mr. Oliver Queen and Ms. Tess Mercer have agreed to work side by side._

"Who would have thought…"Lois said.

Clark shrugged then realized he had received a text message. It was a message from Oliver "_Watchtower Urgent. Be there in five." _Clark let out a sigh since he didn't want to leave while he had Lois in his arms and of course be able to keep an eye on her.

"Sorry Lois but I have to go," Clark announced.

"Is there something more important than spending some quality time with your girlfriend?" Lois teased.

"Of course not, but Oliver needs me," Clark explained.

"Oh yeah…" Lois trailed on as she grabbed a package. "Mind giving this to Oliver for me?"

Clark nodded as he leaned in towards Lois to gently kiss her cheek.

"Don't want to get carried away now do we?" Clark winked and closed the door behind him.

Lois scoffed and shook her head thinking two can play at that game.

* * *

"Jeez Clark what took you so long?" Oliver complained. "I might have said five minutes but I expected you to be here first."

"Yeah Boy Scout," Victor added. "What was the hold up?"

"Must be a girl," Chloe bantered.

"About time Clark," Oliver joked. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Lois wanted me to give you this," Clark handed to Oliver.

"So it's Lois huh?" Oliver chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

"Nice bro," A.C. commented. "I knew there was something between the two of you."

"Can we please get back to why we're all here?" Clark suggested.

"Yeah when all of you are done tormenting Clark, we can take a look at this," Dinah proposed.

There was a silence in the room as Oliver presented what he had in store. The doors suddenly opened and everyone's head turned.

"Sorry I'm late, got held up in Mexico," Bart announced.

"Bart," Clark said.

"What's up Clark, still working on that speed of yours?" Bart teased as they shook hands.

"Nice of you to join us," Oliver remarked. "Now back to business."

"Of course boss," Bart replied.

"We've narrowed down the locations to where Lex could be," Oliver continued.

"That's still a lot Oliver," Chloe commented. "Besides we know how Lex is, he could be moving around by the time we reach one location."

"I know, I already have a team working on the places in Europe," Oliver explained. "We just have to hit the locations within the states."

"We?" Clark questioned.

"Dinah and I will hit the Northeastern states, Bart and Victor can hit the west, while you and A.C. will get all the ones in the south," Oliver clarified.

"Let's go then," Bart prompted.

"How long exactly is this going to take?" Clark asked.

"As long as it needs for the job to get done," Oliver answered. "Clark, we're talking about bringing Lex down for good.

"And how exactly do you plan to bring him down?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Even killing him?"

Oliver stared at Clark knowing he had no good response to that, instead he sighed and turned away.

Clark looked over at Chloe as she shrugged. Even she didn't have an answer to that.

"Come on man, let's go do our job," A.C. steered.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Have been busy with family and friends!  
I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I thought I would just publish it.  
Next one will hopefully be this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot-chocolate329**: Yeah the previous chapter was shorter than usual only because I felt the need to update since I was a bit late. And thank you for your reviews.

**Kikkertje**: Aww..thanks! I'm glad you're liking it.

**Chlollie**: Thanks, I guess we'll just have to wait and see for that.

**Gladius Grim**: Thanks

**MrsLaneKent**: Wow thank you, I think we all prefer confident Clark Kent.

**LoisNClark4Ever:** Thank you for your wonderful reviews definitely makes me want to keep the story going. I wish Clark was like _this _on the show rather than dragging Lana drama for 8 seasons.

* * *

"Hey C.K.," Jimmy greeted.

"Morning Jimmy," Clark replied rubbing his eyes.

"Long night eh?" Jimmy grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…with Lois right?"

"Sure I was with Lois, but I didn't spend the night."

"If you say so," Jimmy teased. "Speaking of Lois, where is she?"

Clark shrugged then reached into his pocket for his phone as he saw that he had a couple missed calls and some texts. He read them thoroughly as one stood out, "_Sorry…but you left me with no choice, I love you"._

"What's wrong C.K.?" Jimmy puzzled as he stared at Clark's facial expression.

"I got to run, I'll see you later Jimmy," Clark said as he rushed off.

* * *

"Chloe?" Clark exclaimed.

"Clark what is it?" Chloe answered.

He handed her his phone as she read the message. Chloe slowly lifted her head and stared at Clark.

"I need you to track that number," Clark instructed.

Without any hesitation Chloe nodded and went to work. She worked her magic as she has always done at Watchtower and before Clark knew it, she found the location.

"Clark what is this about?" Chloe finally asked.

"Lois didn't show up for work today," Clark explained.

"But how is this related to her…"Chloe trailed on. "You don't think…"

"Lana," Clark said angrily. "It would explain the I love you she put in there."

"Here Clark, she's downtown by the harbor," Chloe pointed out on the screen.

With that said, Clark sped off immediately worried about Lois and angry that Lana could ever pull off such a stunt.

"Whoa…"Oliver said as he entered Watchtower. "Was that…"

"Clark yeah, Lana apparently has taken Lois hostage," Chloe explained.

"What?" Oliver said in confused. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Whatever her reason is, I hope Clark knocks some sense into her," Chloe bitterly.

* * *

"Lana!" Clark shouted. "What have you done to Lois?"

"Relax Clark…she's in a better place now," Lana insisted.

"If you so much as –"but Lana cut him off.

"What Clark, what are you going to do?" Lana taunted. "I can't believe you would choose such a weakling like her over _me._"

"Where is she?" Clark exclaimed.

"Swimming with the fishes," Lana chuckled.

Clark super sped towards her and grabbed her by the collar. "I swear to god…if she's by any chance hurt or bruised, you're going to regret it."

Fear aroused in Lana's eyes as she knew Clark was serious. She gulped as she has never seen this side of Clark, he had always been gentle with her, but this was a new level. Clark let her go and sped off into the harbor looking for Lois. He pushed himself farther since Lois' breath was limited underwater. Clark felt his heart rushing as there was no sign of Lois. He shook his head to brush off the disbelief as he kept looking. Then he saw something, a tad of brunette. He quickly swam down and picked Lois up into his arms as he made his way up.

Clark gently laid her down by the dock and began performing CPR. She still wasn't breathing; he quickly moved down to perform mouth to mouth. Finally a mouthful of water spat out as Lois coughed.

Clark let out a sigh of relief knowing Lois was once again breathing.

"Lois…"Clark said softly as he took her hand.

"Smallville?" Lois asked startled.

"Don't ever stop breathing on me," Clark replied.

Lois sat up then surprisingly threw herself into Clark's arms. She held him so tightly that if Clark were a normal human being, he'd probably suffocate. Clark returned her embrace and kissed her on the tip of her forehead.

"Oh my god Lois!" Chloe called out.

Clark helped Lois to her feet while still having one arm around her and not wanting to let her go.

"Hey Chloe," Lois answered as her cousin embraced her in a bear hug.

"Thank God you're okay," Chloe said.

"Yeah, thanks to Clark," Lois said gratefully.

"Oliver is taking care of it Clark," Chloe explained as she rolled her eyes towards Lois.

"You sure?" Clark asked.

"Yes I am, the whole team is on it," Chloe reassured him. "You should take Lois home…perhaps back to the farm, just to be safe."

Clark nodded as he took Lois' hand.

* * *

By the time they had reached the farm by Oliver's limo, Lois was deep in her slumber. Clark looked down at her and she seemed at ease. Just as he was about to scoop Lois up into his arms, she mumbled something that flabbergasted him. She called out _his _name.

"Clark…help," she continued with a soft voice.

"I'm right here Lois," Clark whispered as he leaned in for a gentle kiss on her left cheek.

He quickly headed up towards his bedroom as Lois was still deep asleep. Clark slowly laid her down on his bed and lifted the covers on to her. He smiled down at her as he quietly exited the room.

* * *

"You sure the powers are completely gone?" Oliver queried.

"Yes Mr. Queen, we've ran many tests just to be certain," Emil ensured. "If she had any powers, they're without a doubt gone now."

"Hey Ollie," Chloe called from a distance.

"Chloe…hey," Oliver greeted.

"Tell me she's just human like the rest of us now?"

"Yep, back to the old Lana…kind of psychotic but it'll do for now."

Chloe was silent and examined the test results as Oliver took a seat.

"How could Clark even let this happen?" he suddenly asked.

"You're not blaming this on him…are you?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Well Chloe, this is _his _ex and god knows how long they've tried to work things out and suddenly she pulls something like this?" Oliver defended. "Lois could have died."

Chloe crossed her arms and realized how defensive he was about Lois suddenly…did he still have feelings for her? Was he still unwilling to let go of his past with her?

"I'm going to be honest with you Oliver…" Chloe continued. "Yes Clark thought at some point that he would be with Lana, but eventually he finally figured out she wasn't the one for him. People change and this would be an example for the worse." "I can assure you that Clark feels terrible about this…he cares a lot for Lois, you and I both know he does."

Oliver knew she was right; Clark was definitely head over heels for Lois. He deliberately nodded his head in agreement. Maybe it was time he let go of Lois; after all she is seeing Clark.

Chloe took a seat next to him as she took his hand. "Now would be a good time to let her go Ollie, you can't hold on to something that simply doesn't exist."

Oliver let out a small smile and put an arm around Chloe. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know Chloe."

Chloe gave him a confused look and wondered what in the world did he mean. Then it finally hit her, did he mean Jimmy?

"You don't mean…"

"Jimmy" as Oliver finished her sentence.

"I don't think there's anything to say to that, we were once in love then we got married…then soon enough we were divorced," Chloe commented. "Not exactly the fairy tale ending I would have preferred."

Oliver slid over enough to see her full face. "Nobody's perfect."

"Ha, and here I am taking advice from a billionaire playboy," Chloe laughed.

"Hey watch it," Oliver nicely warned her. "I've changed and there's no way I'm going back to the lifestyle I use to live."

"I'll believe it when you are in a committed relationship," Chloe continued.

"Mr. Queen, Miss Lang is awake," Emil announced.

"Great, let's go," Oliver said as he signaled for Chloe to come along. "And you can call me Oliver."

* * *

"Hello?" Clark asked as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Clark, how's my cousin doing?" Chloe asked.

"She's asleep," Clark replied.

"Now would be a great time for you to come down to Queen Industries, Oliver and his team strapped Lana of her powers from the suit she was wearing," Chloe said.

Clark went upstairs to check on Lois before he sped off to find Chloe. She was still sound asleep which gave him the cue for him to leave.

"Good you're here," Chloe noticed as she ended their call. "Now they actually found something interesting."

"What's that?" Clark asked as he crossed his arms.

"It wasn't completely Lana when she tried to drown Lois," Chloe answered.

"Not completely Lana? Chloe, last time I checked that _was _Lana at the harbor," Clark stated.

"Well you know how she had that suit, made by Lex, need I remind you," Chloe explained. "Lex was in on the scheme."

"Lex…son of a –"but Chloe cut him off.

"Yeah, I know," Chloe remarked.

"Where is he?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we're still working on it."

"I thought we cleared all the possible locations he could have been…"Clark baffled.

"My thoughts exactly, but apparently Lex has more up his sleeve than we actually expected," Chloe frowned.

"He's not getting away with this that easily, we have to find Lex," Clark declared. "Meanwhile I'm heading back to the farm to keep an eye on Lois."

Before Chloe could reply, Clark swooshed out of there and back to Lois.

"Be careful Clark," Chloe murmured.

* * *

"Olsen!" Tess exclaimed.

"Yes boss," Jimmy replied.

"Any idea where Kent and Lane are?" she asked while pointing at their empty desks.

"Uh…I think they went out for lunch, or something," Jimmy lied.

Tess stared Jimmy down and felt he was somehow lying through his teeth then she slowly walked away.

Jimmy sighed as he picked up his phone hoping Clark would answer his call.

_Clark Kent, leave a message._

Just as he was about to leave a message, something caught his attention.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Jimmy suspiciously asked putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Chloe slowly turned around and realized it had been Jimmy. "Hi Jimmy."

"Chloe? What are you doing rifling through Lois' drawers?" Jimmy questioned.

"I'm just getting _this _file for Lois," Chloe lied as she picked the folder up.

"Do you know where she is? Or where Clark is?"

"I'm not sure, why? You're looking for them?" Chloe examined.

"Well he was here earlier…then he kind of just disappeared," Jimmy explained. "Tess was looking for them so yeah…"

"I'll tell him if I see him later," Chloe ensured. "Bye Jimmy," she quickly added as she headed for the elevator.

"Wait Chloe," Jimmy followed.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?"

Jimmy laid out a confused smile as he spoke, "about this, I know we're not together, but I just feel we left things kind of rocky."

"Uh, sure, just uh give me a call and we could get some coffee or something," Chloe accepted.

"Great, I'll see you around," he smiled as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Lois slowly opened her eyes and realized she was not at home. She was back in her old room, formerly Clark's. Nothing much has changed since the last time she was in here. Lois noticed he still had his Elmer Fudd night light, which she found to be pretty adorable.

"Hey you're up," Clark noticed as he entered the room.

"Hey Smallville," Lois greeted.

"You feeling better?" he asked as he placed the paper bag down and sat down next to Lois on the bed.

"Well, I feel like your ex has some issues she needs to deal with," Lois joked.

"Lois…that's not funny, you could have seriously been hurt," Clark groaned.

"Aw come on Clark, don't get all sentimental on me now," Lois bantered. She placed her hand on his face as he looked up and met her gaze.

Clark let out a small smile as she stared at him. Then she noticed that he had brought in a paper bag with him into the room.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"It was for you, but I think I could use it," Clark teased. "Since you enjoy mocking me so much," he grinned as he took the bag and headed out the room.

Lois quickly got out of bed and jumped onto Clark's back.

"What are you doing Lois?" Clark exclaimed.

"I want what's inside the bag Smallville," Lois warned.

"Now you're definitely not getting it," Clark laughed as he attempted to get Lois off his back without hurting her.

Then it hit him, he slowly backed up the bed and laid down suffocating Lois for a mere second until she decided to let go. Lois sat up on the bed and had her arms crossed.

"You started it," Clark remarked. He slowly walked over towards the bed with the bag behind his arms. "I'm sorry," he pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. As he was about to lean in to kiss her, Lois saw the advantage as she quickly snatched the bag.

"You set me up," Clark complained.

"Too bad you're _that_ easy," Lois grinned. She opened the bag and realized he had gotten her favorite treat. _Maple donuts._

"I thought you'd be hungry," Clark pointed out.

"Thanks Smallville," Lois replied as she took a bite of her donut.

"How about you let me take you out for a real dinner?" he suddenly proposed.

"I got a better idea," Lois suggested. "How about you _make _dinner?"

"You want _me _to make you dinner?" Clark asked.

"I'm sure some of your mom's cooking skills rubbed off onto you," Lois chuckled.

Clark laughed and smiled down at her, "Alright I'll make you dinner."

"Good I was thinking you'd chicken out," she sneered.

"Before I go, here's your luggage that Chloe kindly packed for you while you stayed here with me at the farm."

"I'm staying here?" Lois asked surprisingly.

Clark nodded as he left the room, "dinner will be ready in an hour."

Strangely Lois didn't put up a fight. Maybe after all the years she's stayed at the farm has rubbed off her. This time around was different, she and Clark were in a relationship. Who would have thought?

As Clark was busy downstairs playing the chef, his phone rang. He hesitated to answer then reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?" Clark finally answered.

"What took you so long Clark, we need you down here, it's about the whole Lana situation," Oliver demanded.

Clark sighed, "Sorry Oliver but I'm kind of busy."

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Doesn't matter I can't help you right now."

"Hah, your busy with Lois aren't you? Alright Clark I'll just leave you to it."

* * *

"Clark is preoccupied so we're on our own," Oliver said.

"Preoccupied huh?" Chloe smirked. She knew exactly what was keeping him busy.

"Want me to give it a try?" Bart offered.

"Be my guest," Oliver scoffed.

Bart entered the contained room as he took a seat across Lana. He examined her and she looked frightened somehow. He knew what he had done so there was no way he'd go easy on her.

"So Lana, why'd you do it?" Bart started.

"Where's Clark? I said I wanted to talk to him first," Lana answered ignoring his question.

"Sorry but he's a little busy, so let me ask again, why did you do it?"

"If I didn't answer you the first time, what makes you think I would the second?" she rolled her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd answer the question," Bart advised.

Lana glared at her, he wasn't so big, what in the world could he possibly do to her that would even make her talk.

"Like I said, I'm only speaking to Clark," Lana turned away.

"Well you leave me with no choice," Bart answered as he super sped up and grabbed Lana before she realized and started running around the room with her.

"Oh my god is he doing what I think he is," Chloe cried.

Oliver was laughing pretty hard as Dinah shook her head while chuckling a bit. A.C. and Victor suddenly walked in and realized Bart was running in the room, but couldn't tell he had Lana with him.

"Why is Bart running in that room?" Victor noticed.

Oliver cleared his throat, "he's running with Lana."

"She's going to have some headache," A.C. stated.

Bart decided to stop as he realized she might talk this time. He let his grip of Lana go as she tried to sit back down on the chair. Clearly she felt a bit dizzy from the circles.

"Now are you going to talk?" Bart asked.

"Fine," Lana surrounded. "Lex said if I didn't do it he'd hurt Clark."

"That's not all is it?"

"And part of me wanted to do it."

Chloe eyes popped out as she stormed into the room, without hesitating slapped Lana intensely. Bart's eyes widened as Lana's face soon reddened. Lana's head stayed turned as she knew she deserved it. Lois was Chloe's cousin after all and she'd do anything for her."

"How could you Lana, and here I was trying to defend you, but after this…I don't think I can _ever_ forgive you," Chloe asserted. "You should be ashamed." Chloe finished as she slammed the door behind her.

Everyone outside the room looked the other way as Chloe came out and were shocked by what had just happened.

"I have to go anyways, meeting up with Jimmy," Chloe stated as she left.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad," Dinah acknowledged.

"I don't think she has _ever_ been that upset," Oliver corrected.

* * *

Lois walked down the stairs and realized Clark had prepared a table for two with candles and even wine. She was definitely pleased with the setting even the fire place was glowing.

"Looking good Smallville," Lois smirked. "I underestimated you."

Clark smiled as he brought their plates to the table. He opened the wine bottle as he poured a glass for Lois and himself. Lois almost immediately took her glass and gulped it all down.

"Perhaps I should have waited," Clark teased.

"What? I was thirsty and after the day I've had I could use some," Lois defended as she took a bite of the baked ziti. "Tastes better than it looks," she added.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Clark accepted.

They ate in silence, but Clark noticed Lois staring at him. Every time he'd look her way she'd turn her head the other way. When she finally got up to place her dish in the sink, Clark followed her into the kitchen. He slowly approached her as she was facing the other way. He put his hands on the sink trapping her. She turned around and noticed their faces were only a few inches away.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Lois challenged.

"Oh I don't know," Clark answered playfully.

"I think you know."

"Do I?"

Lois nodded as he pressed his lips to hers, softly at first and then when she responded, he deepened it.

* * *

"Chloe, hey I'm glad you came," Jimmy stood up as he saw her approach him at the coffee shop.

"Yeah hi," Chloe sat down.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jimmy, so what did you want to talk about?" Chloe lied.

"Well…I know we're divorced, but when I left and you – well, kissed me," Jimmy stammered. "It kind of stirred up some old thoughts…"

"Jimmy what are you saying?"

He sighed, "I'm saying maybe we could give this another try?"

Chloe completely shocked slightly opened her mouth. Did Jimmy just ask to get back together? If it didn't work out the first time…what made him think it would this time around? What honestly changed? When he had left her he couldn't even look her in the eye…now he's saying he wants to get back together?

"Jimmy…" Chloe finally spoke.

"It's okay I get it, you're with someone else," he stated.

"No actually I'm not…but I don't think _this _is a good idea either," she confessed.

"What? I thought you would be happy."

"Maybe if you asked me right after the divorce, but if there's one thing I've learned from that marriage was you and I weren't meant to be," Chloe confided. "I'm sorry Jimmy."

Jimmy looked the other way and scoffed. "Yeah I'm sorry too, I'll see you then." He left a ten on the table for the waiter and left Chloe sitting there by herself.

She sighed and felt she either just made a big mistake or was being honest with herself about Jimmy. If marrying the guy you thought you loved didn't work out the first time…was there anyway that it could the second time around? For someone who has always been a straight A student, she felt lost. Lost and confused about the concept of love. Why was it so hard to be happy? Better yet, why was it so hard to find the right guy?

* * *

This chapter was a make up to the previous one since it was shorter than usual.  
I'll be back to my usual length during the next one. ;)  
Thank you all who review, I love reading them, either good or bad so keep them coming! Greatly appreciated.  
Next update will be sometime next week, not too sure since I'm working again. I'll try my best!


	6. Chapter 6

**So Sorry** for the delay but I've been _**really **_busy with work and other things. I meant to publish this a week ago but I completely forgot as other things got in the way.

Hot-chocolate329: thank you

MrsLaneKent: Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I must say I most likely won't be writing chapters as long as the previous was.

* * *

It was just another day on the Kent farm. Everything was in its usual place except for one thing. Lois Lane's car was parked by the barn overnight. As the limousine pulled up by the driveway, the red headed woman stared at the unknown car that was parked by the barn. Who was her son now sleeping with? She couldn't help but wonder who it was. The thought of Lana Lang came to mind, but remembered her talk with Clark. She took a deep breath as she quietly entered the house. Everything seemed to be in place and nothing unusual.

Then something caught her attention. Someone was on the couch and it definitely wasn't Clark's hand sticking out. She slowly approached the figure from the side and immediately her jaw dropped. Lois was sleeping on top of Clark who seemed rather comfortable with her there. Martha gently grabbed the blanket lying on the floor and placed it over them.

_Oh My God! She thought while smiling upon them._

Martha was in shock but at the same time extremely happy that Clark had finally seen what she and Jonathan use to. Lois and Clark bicker plenty at each other, but something about them had always sparked. She slowly walked back into the kitchen and thought the smell of coffee might wake them up.

Soon enough Lois started to wobble her way off Clark, but he had his arm around her waist. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly tried to remove his arm. It became frustrating when she removed one arm but the other would make its way around her again.

_He was doing this on purpose._

Then she smacked his arm, but that didn't seem to do anything. "Smallville I swear if you keep this up I'm not going to speak to you for a week," she warned.

Clark couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah right Lois, that's like saying you won't drink coffee for a week."

"Wipe that grin off your face because you're on," Lois smirked as she got up. "Who made coffee?"

"See? You've already lost," Clark proved.

Lois shot a glare at him and walked into the kitchen. Clark followed behind her as he poured Lois a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice for himself.

"About time you two got up," Martha announced.

Clark spewed out his orange juice hitting Lois realizing who was with them in the house. Lois peered at Clark while grabbing a towel to wipe the juice off.

"Lo – "but Lois shot her index finger up.

"Sorry to startle you two, but I couldn't be happier," Martha giggled.

"Welcome back Mrs. K, I'm going to go freshen up," Lois replied looking her way.

"Welcome home Mom," Clark said as he hugged her.

"It's good to be back for a while."

"So what brings you back to town anyways?" he asked.

"Now I need a reason to visit my son?" she questioned.

"Of course not," Clark answered.

"So…how long has this been going on?"

"It's been a couple weeks."

"Seems to be a lot longer than that," Martha grinned.

"She's already giving me the silent treatment, not that it's going to last long considering how much she likes to talk," Clark smirked.

"I wouldn't underestimate Lois," Martha pointed out. "Meanwhile, maybe you should go apologize to her."

Clark nodded as he made his way up the stairs. With Lois around, he couldn't just super speed or use any of his other visible abilities. He had to be careful and it seemed to challenge him since Lois has an eye for everything.

Clark knocked on the bathroom door but there was no reply. Then he x-rayed the room and realized no one was in there. She said she was going to freshen up, if she wasn't using the shower…then she had to be in his room.

"Lois?" Clark asked as he knocked on the door. He stood there waiting for her to open the door so he could walk in.

It was a matter of minutes until the door finally flew open. Lois was dressed in nothing but one of Clark's plaid shirts which immediately caught his attention.

"I thought you didn't like my plaid," Clark joked.

She ignored him and continued looking through her suitcase for an outfit.

"Come on Lois, you're not really mad are you?" Clark remarked. "I'm sorry about orange juice, she caught me off guard and uh about earlier."

Lois looked up at Clark and showed him that her lips are sealed movement.

"You're really going to play the silent treatment with me then?" Clark examined.

Lois did nothing but nod in agreement.

"I'm up for the challenge," Clark agreed. He leaned in closer to Lois wanting to kiss her, but he did the unexpected; he was less than an inch away from her lips and said "game on."

Lois opened her eyes and was in disbelief. Who would have thought Smallville had it in him? She underestimated him and knew what he was doing was going to irritate her the next week. Being with Clark was something, but not being able to purse his lips for a whole week, was definitely going to be a challenge.

* * *

"Whoa Chloe – have you been here all night?" Oliver asked surprisingly as he walked into Watchtower.

"Um – yeah I guess," Chloe responded. "Time flies when you keep yourself occupied."

Oliver walked towards her and gently pulled her away from the keyboard and screen. She resisted at first but let her guard down when Oliver looked down at her worriedly.

"Chloe…you need some rest," Oliver suggested. "What happened? Does it have anything to do with Jimmy?"

Chloe stared down at her feet and tears slowly began to arise from her eyes. She tried to avoid eye contact from Oliver but he was watching her every move. He seemed helpless and thought the only way he could comfort her was wrapping his arms around her. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she cried against Oliver. Oliver placed one hand behind her head and the other on the sly of her back. He knew he didn't have words to help her since this was unlike any situation he had ever faced.

Chloe slowly pulled away and sat down on the couch. Oliver stood there waiting for her to talk as he smoothly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I just – ugh I couldn't hold it in much longer," Chloe grieved as she let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to say Chlo," Oliver replied.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm just facing the fact that Jimmy and I are finally through with one another."

"Well…look at it this way, it's not an end, it's a beginning," Oliver smiled softly.

Chloe looked up to see Oliver smiling down upon her. What a wonderful smile he had she begun to think. Perhaps that was the smile he always used with the ladies. She smiled back and leaned in closer to embrace him.

"You know what I need?" Chloe said cheerfully. "A drink – or two."

"Well you don't need to ask me," Oliver joked as he grabbed a bottle of wine.

* * *

"Okay you two, I've got to head to Metropolis for a sudden meeting so I'll see you both later for dinner," Martha called out.

"See you Mom," Clark waved as he walked down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. K," Lois said following behind Clark.

Clark turned around to see Lois and immediately his jaw dropped. They were both heading to the planet but she wasn't wearing a _work appropriate_ outfit. She definitely looked stunning so there was no way he was going to let her walk out of the house in _that. _

"You're not really thinking about going to work in _that_ are you?" Clark crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Lois turned around and stared at him. She couldn't lose by talking to him; Lanes don't give up that easily. Lois shrugged as she walked past him as Clark grabbed her arm. Lois glared at him and he knew it was his cue to release her. And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

"I think you've had enough," Oliver remarked as he took Chloe's glass.

"Oh come on Ollie," Chloe replied sarcastically as she grabbed another glass. "Unlike you I _need _this."

"No one needs a drink Chlo, we just want to so we can forget our sorrows," Oliver corrected.

"Ha, this is coming from the billionaire playboy who use to drink anytime of the day and partied until he realized what was happening around him," Chloe fired back.

"First of all, I'm not a playboy," Oliver said. "Secondly I don't drink like I use to, I've changed my ways."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she continued to finish her glass and poured another. Oliver did nothing but watch her drink as if she were dying of thirst.

"Alright you know what Chloe, you need to stop before you regret it," Oliver exclaimed as he grabbed the liquor from her. "This isn't you."

"Screw you Oliver Queen!" Chloe shouted as she pressed her lips against his.

Oliver's eyes widen in shock and immediately pushed her away with the thought of Lois coming around to beat his ass for taking advantage of Chloe while she was drunk.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Chloe cried.

"No it's not that, you're – "but he couldn't finish as Chloe kissed him again.

He had thought about how it would be like kissing Chloe, but not under these circumstances. Oliver fought the urge, but deep down he wanted this for a while. He placed his arms around her they moved onto the couch. Chloe pulled off his shirt as he took her shirt and threw it across the floor, and then suddenly the door had opened.

"Oliver? What the hell…" Clark said in shock.

"Clark I can explain she wa – "as Chloe interrupted him.

"Oh, hi Clark, you mind?" Chloe pointed at the door as she pushed against Oliver again.

Oliver pulled back knowing Clark was still standing there with his arms crossed and looking pretty disturbed by the image of both Chloe and Oliver half naked as she was on his lap.

Chloe as drunk as she was didn't understand why Clark couldn't just leave and let her finish with Ollie. She removed herself from Oliver as they both put their shirts back on.

"Let me explain this," Oliver suggested.

"Oh I can't wait till you tell me how this happened," Clark raised his eyebrow.

"Well he wouldn't have to if you hadn't come here!" Chloe exclaimed as she walked towards Clark slowly feeling a little woozy.

"What? Chloe what's the matter with you?" Clark noticed.

She began to poke him and hit him, but of course that had no effect on Clark whatsoever.

"You never let me have any fun," Chloe cried while still hitting him playfully on the chest.

"What the hell did you do Oliver," Clark glared.

"Stop questioning Ollie! Look at me!" she demanded. Before she could continue she fell as Clark caught her.

"Fix this Oliver," Clark suggested. "She's supposed to have lunch with Lois later."

Gulp.

* * *

"Kent."

Clark turned around to see one of Tess' assistants.

"Boss wants to see you."

Clark sighed as he put his bag down and looked over at Lois who was occupied. He glanced at her briefly then headed out of the bullpen. Lois picked her head up as she noticed Clark had disappeared. Not talking to him felt odd, as if she was missing something. Smallville was part of her daily life and more than that, _her _boyfriend.

"You wanted to see me?" Clark asked.

"Yes Clark, I did," Tess replied while still having her back turned.

"I think you would find this useful," she said as she threw a folder across the desk.

Clark picked up the folder and instantly was stunned. How in the world did Tess get a hold of such information and better yet why was she giving it to him?

"You don't have to thank me, just take it and find that son of a bitch," Tess requested.

Clark nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Here are the photos you wanted," Jimmy said as he threw the documents on Lois' desk.

"Thanks Jimbo," Lois replied. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Spill."

Jimmy sighed as he sat down on Clark's desk. "Just Chloe stuff, I know we're divorced but last night we finally, well she came to the conclusion that we are done."

"Jimmy, correct me if I'm wrong but you're the one who filed for divorce…" Lois acknowledged. "Besides, I thought you'd be over the divorce by now."

"It's just yesterday…it finally hit me, you know?"

Lois stood up and to Jimmy's surprise, she hugged him.

"Hey Jimmy," Clark said from behind.

"C.K.! How's it going?" Jimmy greeted.

"It's going," Clark replied looking the other way.

"Oh I've got to go, see you guys later," Jimmy said rushing out.

"Still not talking?"

Lois shook her head as she continued working. Clark stood up from his chair and made his way over to Lois. She tilted her chair back looking up to see what he was up to. He stared at her watching her every move as she did the same. Both Lois and Clark had their arms crossed as they examined one another.

"Clark," a voice called from behind.

Clark didn't respond as he was busy gazing at Lois.

"A.C.? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Clark Oliver needs you," A.C. blurted.

Shooting a confused look at A.C., he followed him out of the bullpen without realizing what was going on.

* * *

"Clark!" Oliver exclaimed. "Look I know you're probably still a little upset, but we've got to get Chloe sobered up…somehow."

"Or you can just tell Lois you got her drunk," Clark joked.

"That is _not _an option."

"Well she needs to rest for her to feel better…so lunch with Lois isn't going to be something you want to happen," Clark explained. "You called me over for this?"

"No – I mean um, yes, sort of," Oliver chuckled.

"Tess gave me this, for our hunt of the last Luthor," Clark said.

"Mercy gave you something to help? How did she even find out?"

"She has her ways?"

"She sure does, well we can't do anything just yet, Chloe needs to sober up, Bart is who knows where he is, Dinah is kind of busy," Oliver rationalized.

"As fun as staying around sounds, I need to get back to the Planet," Clark prompted.

"How is our favorite Lane?"

"She's fine; you should be worried about her cousin right now."

Clark sped out before Oliver could respond.

* * *

"How was your day honey?" Martha greeted.

"It was okay," Clark frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Lois hasn't said a word to me all day."

"I thought the two of you worked things out," Martha said confused.

"Actually…I kind of challenged her to not to speak to me for a week," Clark revealed.

"Do you miss not talking to her?"

"Surprisingly I – "but he stopped as the door opened.

"Hey Mrs. K," Lois greeted as she walked past them and headed upstairs.

Clark sighed at his mom as he turned around and went up the stairs. He looked into his bedroom and noticed Lois looking through his closet.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked with his arms crossed.

Lois suddenly dropped the plaid shirt she had in her hand. She was embarrassed that Clark had caught her taking one of his plaids. Turning around to face Clark, she was surprised that he already made his way over towards her.

"Talk to me Lois," Clark petitioned as he took her hand.

"No," Lois said then she realized she had spoken as she had her hands over her mouth.

Clark laughed as he took a seat on the bed.

"What do I have to do?" Lois groaned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Come here," Clark said as he patted the bed.

Lois sat down as Clark leaned in closer towards her. He smiled his charming smile that Lois had always adored. Clark gently kissed her cheek then made his way down her neck. She moaned as she unbuttoned his shirt. Clark made his way back up to her lips as he pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her felt exhilarating and there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Clark," Lois gasped after pulling away. "Your mom is downstairs making us dinner."

"Yeah and we're up here," Clark grinned as he kissed her. "It's okay Lois we're not going to do anything we're not ready for."

"Sounds good to me," Lois smiled. "I need to go freshen up."

"Need any help?"

"Don't flatter yourself Smallville," Lois winked.

* * *

Classes have started for me so it will be more difficult for me to update with work alongside school. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming up. I don't want to disappoint anyone so I'm just going to say I'll have to try my best to get the story up. I _hope _to get it up by next week. Thanks for reading and Reviews are appreciated! x]


	7. Chapter 7

_**LoisNClark4Ever:**_ Thank you for the words of encouragement, they're always appreciated. I definitely wish some of this Clark could have rubbed onto the TV Clark when he was still on that Lana rollercoaster.

**_Clois16:_** I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. ;)

**_MrsLaneKent:_** Yeah I know, classes keep me occupied then after that work, leaving me with very little time to write a chapter.

* * *

"Might as well leave it in the oven so it'll stay warm," Clark suggested.

Martha chuckled as she placed the lasagna back into the oven.

"So you never told me Lois moved in with you," she wondered.

"Lois hasn't moved in, she's just staying here temporarily while her apartment is being renovating," Clark explained.

"Seems to me…she's cozy here," Martha smiled.

Clark turned the other way ignoring what his mother had just said. He knew she was right, Lois hasn't complained once about the farm since staying here. Maybe she was comfortable here…but the idea of having her _live _with him here now was too much of a leap. There was no way Lois would agree to something like that. Besides with her around, he wouldn't be able to use his abilities.

"Oh shoot…" Martha suddenly said breaking the silence, "something just came up."

"Leaving so soon?" Clark frowned.

"Sorry honey but this is urgent, I have to fly back tonight," Martha clarified. "They've already sent a car to pick me up."

"I understand, Washington needs its senator more than I do," Clark smiled softly.

She embraced Clark as she held on tightly not wanting to let go of him. She barely flew in to see him nowadays and now her trip was cut short due to an urgent situation. Clark had grown into a gentleman she had always hoped he'd become, just like his dad.

"Take care of Lois…" Martha stated, "she's worth the trouble."

Clark laughed as he nodded his head.

"I'll tell her you had to leave," Clark mentioned.

"Bye Sweetie," Martha winked.

"Bye Mom," he waved.

As the door closed behind her, the house was once again his; of course Clark couldn't forget that Lois was also living here temporarily. He had always known his mom liked Lois, but never the way he had thought. She was rather fond of Lois and enjoyed her presence as if she were already part of the family. Clark thought no way that would happen…at least for the time being.

There was a knock on the door.

_Who would come by at this hour?_

"Clark I know you're home!" Chloe shouted.

Clark opened the door as Chloe stormed into the house soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked as he passed her a towel.

"Well the talon is _still _being renovated and well…there's nowhere else," Chloe explained.

"I thought you'd be with Oliver or even Jimmy," Clark grinned.

"Funny," Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Jimmy and I are through, you saw what happened…as for Oliver, I have no idea, and I was drunk."

"Most people when they're drunk do what they couldn't when they were sober," Clark remarked.

"Anyways," Chloe glared, "Where's Lois?"

"Upstairs, still in the bathroom."

"Of course she is or else you two would be _busy,"_ Chloe smirked wickedly.

"Excuse me?" Clark said with his arms crossed.

"Please Clark, don't play all innocent with me," Chloe chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chloe," Clark blushed as he turned the other way.

"Of course you don't."

"So what is going on with you and Oliver?" Clark asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing is going on," Chloe corrected.

"I mean Oliver is a good guy…but just be careful?" Clark replied.

"Yeah I know Clark, but right now, nothing is going on," Chloe ensured.

"Did you eat yet?" Clark asked. "If not there's lasagna in the oven."

"Actually I think I'll have some since Lois is taking forever," Chloe joked.

"I'll go see what the holdup is," Clark said as he walked out of the kitchen.

The water wasn't running so Lois had to have finished by now. He checked all the rooms except his bedroom. The door was halfway shut with no sign of Lois.

"Lois? You in there?" Clark asked as he walked into the room.

"Right behind you," Lois answered as she walked past him in nothing but a towel.

"Did you _just_ come out of the bathroom?"

"Yeah I did, got a problem?"

"No, no problem just that my mom had to leave, senator stuff," Clark replied as he sat on the bed.

"Get used to it, happens all the time especially if you're on top," Lois frowned.

"Sorry Lois," Clark noticed.

"It's okay Smallville, I'm fine by it now," Lois signaled. "Turn around."

"As if I haven't seen that," Clark smirked as he turned around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lois lied.

"You don't? Need I remind you?" Clark smiled.

"That won't be necessary."

Clark stared at the wall as Lois changed behind him realizing something has changed. The room looked different…and even smelled different. It looked and smelled more _Lois. _

"All done you can turn around now," Lois finally said.

"Did you paint this room…or is it just me?" Clark looked at her.

"Yeah…I kind of did, I thought since I was going to be here for a while I might as well," she explained.

Clark rolled his eyes as he turned around to walk out the room when Lois caught his free hand. The second Clark turned his head; Lois was merely a few inches away. She smiled at him as she held onto his hand. Clark returned the gaze, at the same time wondering what she was up to.

"Well…" Lois started.

"Well what?" Clark asked innocently.

"I don't know," she responded as she let go of his hand. Lois crossed her arms as she walked towards the window and stared at night sky.

"Lois…" Clark said.

"I've never been good at relationships," Lois admitted.

Clark let out a soft chuckle, "can't say I'm the best either."

"Yeah well you're train wreck with Lana can prove you were pretty bad," she joked.

"Oh you want to play that card?" Clark challenged. "At least we had some kind of relationship, whereas when you were with Oliver all you guys did was sleep together."

Lois gasped in disbelief. _Did Clark just say what she thought he had?_

"Oh…" Clark said lowly as he realized what he had just done. "Lois I – "but she cut him off by shoving him hard enough to fall onto the bed.

_Crap...What have I done?_

"Hey Lois you – "Chloe greeted Lois but she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. "What did you do Clark?" she asked as Clark walked down the stairs.

"Uh…said something I shouldn't have," Clark explained.

"She looked pretty mad, at least mad enough to not notice me," Chloe said sarcastically.

"She's so – ugh, just so – "

"Lois?" Chloe finished.

"Yeah, just so Lois," Clark shook his head.

"You do realize she drove off right," Chloe noticed.

"What?" Clark exclaimed as he looked out the window realizing Lois' car was gone. "Great."

"Let her cool down before you enter the fiery pit of Lois Lane," Chloe warned.

* * *

"Lois?" Oliver surprised by her visit. "What brings you here at this time?"

"Just to say hi," Lois lied.

"You know the phone exists right?"

"Lose it Queen."

"Whoa, straight to the point I see," Oliver joked. "Does Clark know you're here?"

Lois rolled her eyes as she went ahead to pour herself a drink.

"Okay then…I see what the problem is," Oliver observed.

"I'm not here to talk Ollie," Lois commanded as she drank shot after shot.

"Jeez Lois even I never drank that fast," Oliver said frightened. "Maybe you should – slow down."

"Tell me the truth when I ask you this…were we ever really in a relationship or did we just sleep around," Lois stared at him.

"Sure we were…"Oliver replied.

"You're a liar Queen!" Lois exclaimed as the alcohol began to kick in.

"You know what Lois, you should just give me that," Oliver said while trying to grab the glass out of her hand.

"Stop – trying…go away," Lois pushed him.

"What is this about anyways?" Oliver asked as he finally removed the alcohol from her.

Lois sighed, "Smallville said all we did was sleep together."

Oliver let out a laugh then he realized Lois meant it. "How could he say that?"

"Because that's all we did!" Lois cried.

"Lois we…uh, went out on dates," Oliver corrected.

"Then you'd leave me hanging there till I realized you weren't coming back."

"I had…Green Arrow things to do."

"You always did Ollie…never made time for _us_," Lois said as tears began to arise.

"Lois I – "Oliver said approaching her with his hand out.

"No! I'm with Clark now!" Lois demanded as she took a couple steps back.

"Then why'd you come here?" Oliver asked slowly approaching a drunken Lois.

"I…don't know," Lois answered.

Oliver stood a foot away from her and gazed at her. Lois was definitely intoxicated with a high amount of alcohol, but he knew if he tried anything…Clark was going to _kill _him.

"Maybe I said call Clark," Oliver said.

Before she could reply, she knocked out as Oliver caught her midair and gently placed her on the couch. He hated seeing Lois this way, but this was not his place to comfort her. There was only one thing left to do.

"She's what?" Clark exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I'll be right there," Clark replied as he sped out the house.

"What the hell Oliver," Clark said angrily.

"Look Clark I know you're upset, I get it but she – "but Clark cut him off.

"Why didn't you just call me when she got here?"

"I should have – but you know Lois," Oliver explained.

Clark arched an eye as he gave Oliver a stare before speeding off with Lois in his arms.

* * *

"These are the best pictures you can take?" Tess asked.

"Well – it's that easy getting a view like that," Jimmy explained.

"I'm sure you can do better than this," Tess ensured.

"I can try…but there really isn't a guarantee," Jimmy spoke slowly. "I'll bring in new images tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door as Oliver made his way into the office.

"Mercy we need to talk," Oliver walked in looking down on the folder he had in his hand. "Jimmy."

"Hi Oliver," Jimmy as he offered his hand.

"Good to see you," Oliver smiled. "Sorry but I have some business to discuss with Ms. Mercer here."

"Yeah of course, we can talk some other time," Jimmy replied as he closed the door behind him.

"What brings you by at this time of the night?" Tess asked looking at the clock.

"You gave these to Clark."

"Yes I did…why would you have them?"

"Trust me Tess, anything _Luthor_ related, I'll be on top," Oliver stated.

"What do you want from me?" Tess questioned.

"How did you get these Mercy?" Oliver began. "Even with my satellites, we weren't able to find a glimpse of Lex." "How is it possible _you _found this when I couldn't?"

"Stop complaining Oliver and just use them," Tess suggested. "Does it really matter how I got a hold of these?"

Oliver had made his way over towards Tess and was less than an inch away from her face. He stared into her eyes and knew something was wrong with this picture. Why was Tess Mercer helping him track down the last Luthor? She had always been in favor of Lex when he was around…but now she's had a change of heart.

"Lex lied to me like he did you," Tess finally spoke backing away from Oliver. "He might not have been the one to kill your parents but he's done far worse things."

"You make it really hard to trust you," Oliver remarked.

"Look Oliver, you don't have to trust me to let me help," Tess insisted. "I want Lex dead as much as you do."

"This image right here – "Tess pointed out, "that's exactly where he'll be for the next couple days."

"What are you suggesting?" Oliver examined.

"Make your move before he does," Tess demanded.

* * *

"Wait tell me exactly what happened again," Chloe said.

"Oliver said she showed up wanting a few drinks and well…he didn't exactly stop her," Clark clarified.

"Sounds like fun," Chloe chuckled.

"You would know," Clark remarked.

"Oh god Clark, _don't _remind me," she warned. "I honestly don't remember much from that day until my memory was refreshed by Ollie…and you of course."

"Has Lois always been this way?" Clark asked.

"Well…she has always been able to handle her liquor but I guess with you it's a different story," Chloe noticed.

"What do you mean with me?"

"Clark, I don't know if you noticed but when Lois is around you, she's…well let's just say vulnerable," Chloe described. "It's a good thing since her guard is always up."

"I feel like I see a whole new side of her since we've been together," Clark smiled.

"You'll be fine Clark," Chloe assured.

"What makes you say that?" Clark examined. "She's still mad at me."

"She'll get over it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…who can resist the Clark Kent charm?" Chloe grinned.

* * *

So sorry for the delay! I've been so occupied lately that updating the story kept getting pushed back.  
I'm not going to say when the next update is because I know it won't be on time. Again, I'll try my best and have it up as soon as possible! Thank you for reading & reviewing! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kairan1979:**_ Hehe Lois will ;)

_**Hot-chocolate329: **_You're very welcome, thanks for reading & reviewing ;)

_**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks and I'm glad you're liking it. =]

* * *

"Chloe it's been over a week and Lois hasn't said a word to me," Clark complained. "She only mumbles a few words at work and they're told to Jeff to tell me.

"Well Clark who told you to open that mouth of yours?" Chloe attacked.

"Thanks for your help," he sighed.

"Well what _have_ you tried so far?"

"Well…I've tried apologizing, but that doesn't seem to work," Clark frowned.

"That's all you've done?"

"You didn't let me finish," Clark continued, "I made her favorite breakfast every day for the past week and nothing."

"Lois is a tough," Chloe chuckled. "Keep trying, I'm sure eventually she'll crack."

Clark sat on the couch with his eyes shut trying to figure out a way to get through to Lois, but nothing came to mind. Then he thought about what he had said to upset her. Why did he say it? Was he feeling a bit upset Lois had gone to Oliver while she was upset? Or perhaps was it the insecurity that maybe something happened that night he doesn't know about? With all these thoughts running through his mind…he slowly began to doze off.

_A few hours pass by…_

"Hey Chloe did you get the – "

"Get what Oliver?" Chloe looked up as she saw Oliver froze.

"What's Clark doing here?" he asked.

"Feeling a little down about Lois, anyways what were you saying?"

"You know – the thing we were working on," Oliver whispered.

Chloe turned to look at him as she gave him the clueless expression. What in the world was he talking about? Could he possibly be thinking about what had happened between them? She began to process what had happened through her head as Oliver stared at her.

"Chloe," Oliver snapped.

"Oh sorry, was just thinking about something."

"Do you have his location marked down," he mumbled so Clark wouldn't wake up.

"If you're talking about Le – "

"Shhhh!" Oliver demanded.

"Right I'm sorry, forgot Clark's here," she whispered. "He's where Tess said he'd be."

"Good, we're going to head out now so this could be settled once and for all," Oliver explained. "Remember Chloe, not a word."

Chloe nodded as Oliver smiled before leaving the room. She looked over to Clark and realized he began to move as she quickly turned back to the screen.

Clark groaned as the bright yellow sun was shining down upon the room realizing he had fallen asleep thinking about ways to apologize to Lois. He looked around the room to see Chloe was still here, doing her usual work.

"About time you got up," Chloe grinned as she looked his way.

"How long was I asleep?" Clark asked.

"Long enough to escape your Lois worries for a few hours," she grinned.

"Yeah – guess I have to get back onto that."

"Speaking of which, she called me."

"What did she say?"

"Some girl stuff…then she asked if I knew where you were," Chloe replied.

"Did she now?" Clark said trying to hold in his smile.

"Trust me Clark; even if she is upset at something you did, she still cares about you."

Before Clark could answer, he heard a sudden cry for help.

"Sorry Chloe, but someone needs my help," he said as he sped off.

"As always."

* * *

"Did you find Clark?" Lois asked.

"Sorry Ms. Lane, there's no sign of him in the building," Jeff replied.

"Well keep looking; he's bound to be around here somewhere."

As Jeff rushed out of the bullpen to escape the wrath of Lois Lane, the elevator doors opened and there was Clark.

"Clark! Thank God," Jeff exclaimed. "Ms. Lane has been looking for you."

"Thanks Jeff."

Clark slowly walked into the bullpen as he watched Lois argue over the telephone. While her back was still turned the other way, he slowly approached her until he was about a yard away.

"Well you can tell your supervisor to shove – "

"What the hell?" Lois said as she turned around to see who disconnected her call.

"You did not want to finish that sentence," Clark advised.

"And where have you been?"

"Just working on a story," he lied.

"Of course you were," she remarked.

"Look Lois – I'm sorry about what I said, about you and – "

"Can it Smallville," Lois stopped him.

"I'm trying to apologize Lois," Clark frowned.

"I know Clark."

"I really am sorry."

"Clark," Lois turned around.

"I know sometimes I say things I shouldn't and I – "

Before Clark could finish, Lois' hand was placed over his mouth. She stared at him and arched her eyebrow as he stared back. Clark was unsure of what might happen, but as long as Lois is speaking to him again, he was fine by it.

"Let's not have a repeat of what happened then," Lois declared.

"Of course," he smiled. "But you didn't let me finish my apology."

"Go on," she signaled.

"Well…I know how much you love monster track rallies…"

"That I do."

"I've got tickets for tonight's rally," Clark finished as two tickets appeared in his hand.

Lois' mouth slightly opened at the disbelief Clark Kent had gotten something she's been dying to do for the past few months.

"What do you say?" Clark asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Lois smiled as she snatched one ticket out of his hand. "I'll meet you there."

"Meet me? But all your stuff is at the farm so I was thinking we could just head out together," Clark suggested.

"Actually…the apartment's all finished and Chloe already did me the favor of moving my stuff back there," Lois explained while walking by him.

"Oh."

"Don't be so sad Smallville," she slightly hit his arm, "you still get to see me every day we're at work, and of course – after office hours," she winked.

"Don't worry Lois, I'll try to cope with it," Clark smirked.

"Very funny," Lois regarded. "I'll meet you at the rally tonight."

* * *

"Look! There, what's that in the sky!" a man shouted.

Clark took a glimpse and noticed a figure floating in the air. A zoner couldn't have come at a worst time. He quickly changed into his red blue blur outfit as he sped up the building. This _person _looked lost, as if she were looking for someone Clark thought before leaping and grabbing her as he sped back to the farm.

"Who are you?" Clark examined as he let her go.

"Humans don't move that fast," she responded. "Where am I?"

"I ask the questions, not the other way around," Clark circled her.

"How did you move so fast – what are you?" she questioned.

"That's not important, what is – is what are you doing on Earth?"

"I'm looking for a little boy, his name is Kal-El," she answered.

"A little boy?"

"Yes, he came here by a ship his father had designed for him."

"What's your name?" Clark asked.

"I'm Kara," she replied as she took a hand out for him to shake.

As Clark was about to accept her handshake, Kara grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground. She was unaware of who he was, but more importantly _what_ he was to accept a handshake. Kara grabbed him by the throat and had one knee on his chest as she held on tight. Clark resisted fighting back, but eventually he had to, as she was cutting his air supply. He sucker punched her as she flew across the barn.

"Who are you?" Kara examined from a distance.

"I'm Clark Kent," he answered, "my Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

There was a silence between the two as they both examined one another. _How could he be Kal-El? _She thought.

"You can't be Kal-El, he's just a baby," Kara said in disbelief.

"Do you have a last name to go with Kara?"

"El. I'm the daughter of Zor-El, the brother of Jor-El," Kara remarked.

"Jor-El's my biological father…which makes you my cousin," Clark stated. "How did you get here Kara?"

"My ship, I came right after you, how did you age so quickly?" Kara said in a confused tone.

"Where exactly is your ship?"

"It's by the dam."

"The dam…it collapsed about a week ago," Clark said. "You must have been stuck in your ship till it collapsed."

"What are you implying?" Kara slowly walked towards him.

"You've been stuck down there for the past fifteen or so years."

"That would explain why you're all grown up…"

"Whoa – what in the world happened here?" Chloe bellowed.

"Chloe, hey," Clark greeted. "Nothing, we just had an encounter."

"Aren't you glad Lois doesn't live here anymore? She'd be on your case about this till she figures it out," Chloe joked.

Clark let out half a smile as he turned back to Kara, "Kara, this is Chloe."

"Hi Chloe," Kara smiled.

"Hello Kara," Chloe greeted as she walked up to hug her. "I don't suppose you're an old friend of Clark's?"

"Actually, she's my cousin," Clark explained.

"Your cousin? From – "

"Krypton," Clark finished.

"From the way I see it, we've got ourselves another crime fighter," Chloe laughed.

Kara smiled as she looked around the farm. "So this is where you've been living?"

"Not here exactly, but on the farm yes," Clark answered.

"Where do you suppose I hide my ship?"

"I'm sorry – what?"

"Kal-El, I can't just leave my ship by the dam for humans to find," Kara considered.

"It's Clark, not Kal-El around here," Clark corrected.

"Fine, Clark, we need a place to hide my ship," Kara stated.

"Sorry to interfere, but Clark I need to talk to you about something," Chloe eyed as she grabbed his hand.

"Are you two together or something?" Kara asked looking curiously at the two.

"What? No no no no – Chloe and I are just friends, nothing more," Clark panicked.

"Jeez Clark you make it sound like it would be a bad thing," Chloe noticed.

"Sorry Chloe, you know what I meant…it's just you know Lois."

Chloe soon realized what her cousin had done to Clark, _The Blur; _she has gotten Clark right under her belt.

"Actually, he's dating my cousin," Chloe finally spoke after the awkward silence, "Lois Lane if that helps."

"I can't wait to meet her," Kara smiled wickedly. _It could be just me, but seems to me this Lois Lane has my cousin completely whipped. _She thought in her head.

* * *

"We got him boss," Bart spoke into his headset.

"Is green bean coming or what?" A.C. complained. "We don't have all day you know."

"Relax boys, he's coming," Dinah remarked.

This had been the day Oliver was waiting for, the day the last Luthor would fall. The day he could possibly get his revenge for what his father had done to his parents. For all the things the Luthor's have done since the day he met them. Oliver's heart was racing as the moment of truth approached him. He slowly pushed the door as he saw the team waiting for him.

"Lex Luthor," Oliver greeted.

"Well, well…I'm not surprised you're here Queen," Lex smirked. "Could never take me by yourself could you?"

Lex was already tied to a chair as Oliver slowly walked towards the light he was under. For a second Oliver felt sorry for him, his father had turned him into this monster. There had been a time where he'd known Lex to be a kind person. All of that disappeared when they met face to face once again over a year ago.

"What happened to you Lex?" Oliver said softly.

"Oh you know, reality hit me," Lex mocked.

"You weren't this way at Excelsior."

"People change Queen!" Lex spit, but missing as Oliver walked around him.

"Why did you send Lana after Clark?"

"Ha, you think I'm just going to tell you all of my deepest darkest secrets because you've got me tied up?" Lex teased. "Try harder Queen."

Oliver sighed as he turned to Lex. "Always wanted to be the tough guy, huh Luthor?"

"What do you want from me Oliver?" Lex asked. "LuthorCorp? Because I think you've already done a heck of a job combining it with Queen Industries."

"I want you to rot in hell Lex," Oliver enraged as he was now face to face with Lex with his hands beside the arms of the chair.

"Then kill me."

A sudden urge aroused in Oliver, he wanted to end Lex's life. Ending his life right there would avenge all of those whose lives were destroyed by the Luthor's. Then his conscience told him otherwise, if he killed him, he'd be marked forever, for the rest of his life. He would never be able to carry that kind of burden around him.

"I can't," Oliver finally confessed.

Lex let out a laugh, "Of course you can't, and you wouldn't be able to look Clark in the eye if he ever asked who killed me."

A.C., Bart, and Dinah stood there quietly as they studied Lex and Oliver's every move. They knew Oliver wasn't a killer, but they could have made an exception if he had done what needed to be done.

"Shove it Luthor," Oliver warned.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? We already know you don't have it in you," Lex bantered.

Oliver approached him and punched in right in the jaw. When Lex turned his head back, Oliver threw another one his way as his nose began to bleed.

"That all you got?" Lex exclaimed.

"Oliver," Dinah suddenly spoke as she laid a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"Might not want to try anything right now," Bart whispered.

"Speaking of – where is our old friend Clark Kent?" Lex questioned. "He certainly isn't one of those three idiots you got in the dark now is he?"

"Who are you – "

Oliver turned around and warned Bart as he stepped back and fell into the shadows once again.

"No, Clark isn't here," Oliver said.

"Now why's that?" Lex stared at Oliver. "Out of all the people I expected to be involved in such a scandal…I'd expect our own Clark Kent would be of attendance."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Lex."

"Why don't you untie me and fight me like a man?" Lex taunted. "If you want to play games, at least make the playground fair."

"Wouldn't you like that? Lex your whole life has never been about fairness, it's been about buying out the other group and finding your way up," Oliver deliberately stated.

"I'd rather you kill me now than lecture me about my ways."

"Killing you here would make it too easy; you need to pay for all you've done."

"Is that a threat Oliver? I can't wait to see what you've got," Lex glared.

The door suddenly pushed open as Chloe rushed into the room and saw Lex tied up onto the chair. Everyone's eyes except Oliver and Lex's were on Chloe. Dinah walked quickly towards her and suggested she'd leave. Chloe, of course does not take commands from others very well as she slowly walked towards Oliver who had his eyes on Lex.

"Ollie…"Chloe started.

"Chloe – what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put," Oliver replied while moving with her towards the door.

"I know Oliver, but I couldn't let you do this," she cried.

"I'm sorry Chloe but there isn't another way to end this," Oliver said sincerely.

"Then you left me with no choice."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The door opened again, as Clark made his way in.

"You told him?" Oliver bellowed.

"Yes she told me Oliver," Clark answered. "Why didn't _you _tell me about this? Were you really going to kill Lex?"

"It's complicated Clark, you and I both know you wouldn't be willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done," Oliver explained.

"It doesn't give you the right to kill a man, no matter what he's done."

"See Clark – that's the difference between you and I," Oliver glared. "Revenge is something you wouldn't know the taste of, but I've been waiting for a long time."

"You don't want to do this."

"Is that the infamous Clark Kent I hear?" Lex called out.

Oliver turned his back as he looked at Clark. Clark stood there not sure of what exactly he should do as Lex has tried many times to ruin his life. Oliver nodded as Clark made his way towards Lex.

"Lex," Clark said coldly.

"Clark Kent...it's been so long," Lex greeted. "Welcome to my torture chamber."

"I see you're still the same."

"Can't say the same for you," Lex smiled. "You've become the inspiring man your father once was."

"Enough Lex," Clark turned.

"Well I'm sorry for being nice, guess we'll just cut to the chase," Lex replied.

There was a silence in the room. The water in the back was leaking as everyone's eyes were on Clark. It was his first encounter with Lex since the Lana rollercoaster. Clark studied Lex's facial express as he was waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you do it?" he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry – what did I do exactly?" Lex responded.

"Everything with Lana, making her do your dirty work, and everything before that."

"Ah…of course, well she was everything you wanted Clark, something that I wanted when you two were together," Lex explained. "You know me, wanting the things I can't have, but in the end it is mine."

"All that just to get in my head?" Clark challenged.

"Well it worked didn't it," Lex provoked.

"It might have for a while, but I'm not brooding over it anymore," Clark answered.

"Is that so? Do I sense the Clark and Lana relationship to be over?"

"It was over the moment she married you."

"You know what Clark? I bet she's enjoying the view she's at right now," Lex smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…she's on top of LuthorCorp," Lex smiled. "Literally I mean."

"She's your wife Lex!" Clark yelled.

"If she was my wife, why has she been trying to rekindle what you had with her ever since we've been married?"

"Maybe you should ask her," Clark suggested turning his back.

"Don't tell me you're going to leave Lana hanging," Lex remarked.

"I guess you'll be hearing about a lawsuit of attempted murder against Mrs. Luthor then," Clark answered.

"You son of a – "

"Hey watch your language now," Oliver joked.

"Shove it Queen," Lex enraged. "I know you're going to save her Clark!"

"You're better than this Oliver, if you kill him…you're going to regret it," Clark said as he patted Oliver on the back then leaving the room with Chloe.

* * *

"Are you really not going to save Lana?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe – she's fine, she's in Paris," Clark answered.

"Paris? When did she get there?"

"I'm not sure but Watchtower is monitoring her every move and she's safe."

"How did I not know this? I mean I _am _Watchtower for crying out loud," Chloe admitted.

"I'm not sure but Oliver has it all under control," Clark ensured.

"Is what you said back there true? You and Lana never had a chance again after she married Lex?" Chloe questioned.

"Every word," Clark acknowledged, "I tried my best and from the results I got, it was clearly over."

"You don't think…Oliver would – you know kill him do you?"

"I know Oliver has the right intentions and he's feeling upset inside, but deep down I know he wouldn't be able to go through with it, "Clark smiled. "Besides, Bart and the rest of them are there."

"I'm having doubts Clark…I couldn't imagine it if he did…"

"It'll be okay Chloe," Clark smiled as he embraced her. "Oliver's a good guy."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Sorry to break this, but I've got a date with Lois and she's just forgiven me so…I got to get going," Clark grinned. "Stay with Kara won't you?"

"I'll keep an eye for you," Chloe winked.

* * *

"I hope I'm not late," Clark smiled from behind.

Lois turned around and saw Clark, dressed in plaid of course. "You know, this is probably one of the only times Clark Kent is running late," she smirked.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with a few things," Clark apologized, "but I promise you this Lois Lane, tonight I'm all yours."

"I'm liking the sound of that," she smiled while approaching him.

"I missed that smile of yours."

"Keep talking that way Mr. Kent and you might get lucky tonight," Lois teased.

Clark smiled his goofy smile as Lois grabbed his hand and they headed into the stadium together to watch their first ever monster truck rally together. Clark couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here, with no one other than the one and only Lois Lane.

* * *

Next Update will be ASAP =]  
As I have just finished my exams, I should be able to get the next one up soon (I hope anyways) Thanks for reading & reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hot-chocolate329:**_ Haha yeah me too, thanks ;)

_**Jeremy Shane: **_Thank you

_**MrsLaneKent: **_Yeah I'm glad Michael is coming back for the Finale.

_**David-El: **_Yeah I actually forgot about the season 7 for a while, and then I realized it was so I started to add in season 7 related events. Glad you like it, thank you for reviewing!

Sorry for the LATE update! Was so caught up with school and work that I forgot to update.

* * *

"Can you explain to me why I can't fly around?" Kara stomped as she crossed her arms.

Clark sighed," Because – we're different and you'll attract attention to others." "Plus I've spent years hiding my identity; I don't need you going off and blowing it."

"So what if we're different? Isn't that something humans prefer?" she fired back.

"Under different circumstances but this – "

"Is what different?" Kara finished.

"Yes."

"Kal-El we were sent here to protect Earth and having people know who we are and what we do might not be a bad idea," she examined.

"Trust me Kara we're better off this way," Clark explained.

Kara stared him down as she watched his every move. They both stood in the barn in silence as Kara took a closer look at him. She circled him a few times before coming to a conclusion.

"Fine," Kara finally said. "I won't fly around, but explain this to me – how come _you _can't fly?"

"I don't know," Clark answered. "That ability has never come up."

"Humans are right, girls do mature faster than boys," she laughed.

"Hey – watch it."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle at how defensive Clark was being. Living on this planet Earth has had a great effect on him.

"You can't keep me at the farm forever, I should be interacting with the outside world," Kara suggested.

"I was thinking you could apply for a job at the Planet."

"What's the Planet?"

"The Daily Planet, where I work as a reporter, the cover I use when I save people," Clark smiled. "I'm always the first to hear about fires and crimes so it's all in a day's work."

"Kal-El – I mean Clark," Kara corrected," what exactly do you want me to be doing at the Daily Planet?"

"Well – you could be the new copy person," Clark shrugged.

"I'm not too sure about this job, I'd rather be looking for Krypton while you stay here on Earth and do what you do best," Kara frowned.

"Kara…Krypton was destroyed."

"What? That's not possible; Jor-El said he was going to save the planet."

"He couldn't save it," Clark explained.

Kara suddenly felt weak in her knees as she fell onto the ground. She couldn't believe her home planet was completely _gone. _Her parents were gone…Aunt Lara and Jor-El were gone…what was there to possibly live for now? Clark worried about how she'd take it, bent down towards her and offered his hand, but she refused to stand up.

"Kara, I'm sorry, I honestly thought you knew about that," Clark apologized.

"When I left Krypton, Jor-El said he'd save it, that he'd keep trying till he did," Kara explained. "My only wish was for him to succeed."

"The only connection I have to my past is the fortress."

"What's that?" Kara looked up.

"Jor-El built it for me before Krypton was destroyed, I can take you there if you want," Clark offered.

Clark held out his hand again as he waited for her to take it. He couldn't feel the pain she felt at the thought of losing their home planet as Clark has little to no memory of the place. Kara looked up at Clark as she was hesitant to go to this fortress with him.

"You know you don't have to go now, but whenever you're ready, we can go," Clark smiled softly.

"Let's go," Kara said as she grabbed Clark's hand.

* * *

"I thought one of you already called Clark to be here," Oliver questioned.

"No answer," Chloe replied.

"Dude, I searched everywhere for him, there's no sign of him at all," Bart clarified.

"Although I might have an idea of what's keeping him busy…" Chloe assumed.

"What's that Chloe?" Oliver looked over his shoulder.

"He has a cousin in town."

"Clark – he has a cousin? When did this happen?" Oliver asked unaware of what she meant.

"It's his cousin from Krypton," Chloe went on.

"So he's having a family reunion?"

"Not exactly a family reunion if that's the only biological Kryptonian he's seen his entire life here on Earth," she rationalized.

"You can stop there, I don't get into Clark's – Krypto stuff," Oliver remarked.

"Well since Boy Scout can't be here, what are we supposed to do about this Lex situation?" Bart announced.

"There isn't much we can do, we can't kill him, and they won't keep him long in that jail cell," Oliver frowned. "Maybe I should have pulled the trigger than and ended it."

"Ollie that's not who you are," Chloe said.

"Who knows what I would have done had you not shown up with Clark."

"You would have made the right decision," Chloe replied as she hugged him.

Oliver looked down as he noticed Chloe smiling as she laid her head against his shoulder. He placed his arms around her as he held her tightly. She always knew what to say when he was lost and confused. Chloe was always there for him especially when things got dark. Matter of fact, at times she _was _the only one who really cared for him. The moments they shared rushed through his head as he couldn't hold in his smile anymore.

"Whatever fish stick," Dinah said as she came through Watertower's doors.

"That's all I get, fish jokes," A.C. complained.

"What's going on here?" Dinah pointed out as she looked towards Oliver and Chloe, who were still embraced in a hug.

"Nothing," Oliver said as he removed himself from Chloe.

"I'm starving so I'm about to head down and get me some burritos," Bart affirmed," You can call when Clark shows up."

"Lex's lawyers are already appealing to any accusations of him trying to murder his wife," Dinah stated. "And if I didn't know any better, he already has people on the inside doing his dirty work."

"He won't be in jail much longer," A.C. examined," What are we going to do?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but found himself loss of words. Everyone in the room knew somehow Lex was going to get himself out of this mess. The hold he had on certain people and the way they feared the name Lex Luthor.

"Let's pray for a miracle," Chloe spoke.

* * *

"Does Jor-El guide you from this?" Kara asked.

"Somewhat…but he constantly reminds me of why I'm here," Clark explained.

"To protect the humans and not having to share the same fate we did with our planet," Kara frowned as she explored the ice fortress. "Jor-El never mentioned this to me."

"What was he like?" Clark asked.

"He was an extraordinary person, he was brilliant in his knowledge of everything on Krypton, well beyond his years," she smiled. "Your mother was something too, she had the greatest charisma I've had ever seen."

"Thanks Kara," Clark smiled, "So anyways, this is what I have of my Kryptonian side."

"You said he guides you from here…"

"He does."

"How exactly does he communicate with you?" Kara looked around as she only saw ice.

"Jor-El!"

Kara stared at her cousin in confusion as something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She walked over towards the crystals as they glowed. Her hands slowly moved towards them, but stopped as she heard a voice calling her.

"My son you've returned," Jor-El spoke. "I see you've finally met Kara."

Kara froze at the sound of who she thought to be Jor-El. She looked around, yet there was no sign of him. She turned to look at Clark and gave him a clueless expression as to what was going on.

"Jor-El's not here physically Kara – he's the fortress," Clark explained.

"Kara, there is much we need to dicuss," Jor-El prompted.

"I have to head to the Planet anyways, I'll grab you an application," Clark realized.

"So…where am I to begin?" Kara looked up at the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

"You're telling me this is a picture of the Blur?" Lois folded her arms.

"Yes Lois for the millionth time," Jimmy sighed.

"What did you say?"

"What – oh nothing," he mumbled.

"That's what I thought."

"Is there anything else you need before I go and try to get better pictures of the guy?" Jimmy appealed.

"As a matter a fact there is, mind delivering this across town?" Lois smiled.

Jimmy hesitated to accept her proposition as he stood there and studied her. Was she always this way? How in the world did her parents deal with her, well her father that is? What would happen if he refused to do what she asked? The idea of refusing Lois of her needs was…let's just say terrifying.

"Will do," Jimmy finally responded as he faked a smile and sped out of the bullpen.

"Atta boy," Lois smirked.

"Another one bites the dust huh?" a voice said from behind.

"I'm sorry what?" Lois asked as she turned around while reading the article. "You – "

"I see you're in control here like you would anywhere else," Lucy smirked.

"Lucy…what do you need?" Lois questioned.

"Straight to the point I see."

Lois crossed her arms as she leaned on her desk waiting for Lucy to reply. Anytime Lucy was around, there was always trouble following her path.

"Cough it up Luce."

"I just need a place to stay for a week…or two," Lucy smiled innocently at her sister.

"Smallville," Lois smiled. "About time you got here."

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion. She turned around and realized who Lois was referring to.

"Yeah – got caught up with my cousin," Clark explained. "Lucy."

"Hey there good looking," Lucy greeted.

Clark cleared his throat as he glanced at Lois who stood there waiting for him to reply. "Hi Lucy," Clark greeted. "What brings you back here?"

"Oh nothing really…just visiting the big sis and cuz," Lucy quickly came up with.

Lucy had noticed the way her sister had smiled when Clark walked in, was there something going on between these two now? Lucy, being the way she was couldn't help but wonder so she thought she'd try something out. After all, there was only one way to find out.

"So Clark did you ev –"

Lucy had walked towards Clark, cupped his face and planted one on him. Clark, completely shocked had his eyes opened as his arms were spread out quickly removed Lucy from his face as he saw the Lois Lane death glare.

"Not good enough for you? Because you know I can do better," Lucy winked.

Clark fixed his tie as he tried to avoid any eye contact with Lois. He knew he was going to pay for this later.

"Lucy you probably shouldn't have done that," Clark said.

"Yeah Luce, really shouldn't have," Lois added. She grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her into the copy room as Clark did nothing but watch.

"Ouch C.K.," Jimmy said from behind. "You probably – no actually, you shouldn't have been lip-locking with anyone _but _Lois."

"I wasn't – and that was Lois' sister," Clark defended.

"Whoa _that's_ Lois' sister? That's a doozey," Jimmy commented. "Two Lanes at the Planet, something must be wrong."

"You're telling me."

_In the Copy Room_

Lois had shut all the blinds and locked the room as she turned around to face her sister. "What the hell was that for Lucy?"

"So – Clark is your boyfriend," Lucy grinned.

"I prefer the term dating, but yes Clark and I are together and I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands and mouth off of him," Lois demanded.

"I was only curious sis, relax," Lucy replied. "He didn't even kiss me back, I didn't feel any tongue."

"Why do you always have to find a way to piss me off?" Lois bellowed.

"We're sisters Lo, that's just the way we are," Lucy answered, "To say the least, I apologize, I thought you would have punched me."

"I wouldn't hit you…but sometimes you really tempt me," Lois acknowledged.

"How about a truce? I promise I'll never hit on Clark again if you let me stay for a while?" Lucy offered.

Lois gently shook her head as Lucy approached her and hugged her tightly. They might have their differences, but at this moment they were sisters. Lois knew the way Lucy was and this wasn't something to be frustrated about; although she did lock lips with…Clark.

"Well I better get going, need to find a place where I can stay for a few weeks," Lucy suggested. "Here's my number and I'll give you a call if anything comes up."

"Wait Lucy," Lois sighed, "You can stay with Chloe and I at the apartment for the time being."

"Really? Great, you're a lifesaver!" Lucy blurted.

"Just don't touch anything in the apartment," Lois warned.

"Of course, oh – by the way Lois, you have nothing to worry about Clark, he's completely whipped by you."

"Looks like Lucy made it out alive," Jimmy joked. "I wonder what Lois did to her…"

"They're sisters Jimmy, she wouldn't hurt her, I know that for a fact," Clark retorted.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "Looks like it's your turn."

Clark took a deep breath before he stood up. He walked towards the copy room and shut the door behind him. Lois was making copies of something while he entered the room.

"Lois, hey," Clark began.

"Smallville," she replied while glancing over.

"So…" Clark paused. "You're not mad?"

"Nope," Lois smiled. "There's nothing to be mad about."

By the time Lois turned around to head out, Clark had made his way towards her. She looked up to meet his gaze as she took a step closer.

"Luckily you didn't kiss her back," Lois smirked as she leaned in close enough that Clark could feel her breath.

"What do you plan on doing?" Clark asked as his eyes met hers.

"Oh you know…" Lois answered, "What I do best."

Lois slowly leaned closer towards Clark and just as her lips were about to meet his, the door swung open. Clark froze as Lois looked over Clark's shoulder to see who had interrupted them.

"Ms. Lane – I'm so, so sorry," Jeff gulped as he quickly shut the door.

Lois let out a soft smile as she gently laid her head on Clark's chest. Clark wrapped his arms around her as both of them stood there silently. Even though nobody was saying a word, both of them felt warmth with one another.

"I could stay like this with you forever," Clark spoke as he leaned back to look down at Lois.

"Forever's a long time Clark," Lois remarked.

Clark simply smiled as Lois picked up a folder.

"Can't get distracted at work now can we?" Lois winked.

Clark followed her out as he heard a cry for help.

"Hey Lois you wanted a sandwich for lunch?" Clark asked.

"Actually, I am starving, I want –"

"I know, the usual," he smiled as he quickly walked off.

* * *

"Kara? Chloe?" Clark called.

"We're in the living room," Chloe answered.

"Chloe was just showing me some of your family pictures," Kara grinned. "Some of which are quite interesting."

Chloe covered her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Clark eyed Chloe and shook his head.

"Don't be embarrassed Kal-El, we have our moments," Kara smirked.

"It's Clark remember."

"Right – Clark."

"Well we had our fun, but I need to head back to Metropolis," Chloe announced. "Oh I almost forgot…I heard about what happened with _Lucy_," as a smirk emerged on her face.

"I don't know what she told you, but _I _didn't do anything," Clark defended.

"Of course because we all know if you did…Lois would have your head," Chloe snickered.

"This Lois sounds…" Kara hesitated," like the type of girl you need Clark."

Chloe chuckled as she looked at Clark who gave his cousin a disbelief look. Kara hasn't even laid an eye on Lois, yet she knew Lois and Clark belonged together. Heck it took her a few years to figure it out and it took her a few conversations to figure it out.

"I couldn't be happier for the two of them, you should have been here when all they did was bicker and banter at one another," Chloe finally spoke.

"I could imagine," Kara laughed.

Clark was left speechless as the two ladies walked off continuing their conversation. He knew what Kara had said was perfectly true, but maybe he wasn't ready to admit it. No matter what, Lois was definitely a part of his life and he wouldn't exchange her for anything.

* * *

This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I realized it's been a month since my last update and I just wanted to publish.

No idea when the next one will be but I've already started writing it so it won't be another month till the next one. I'm thinking one-two week time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks

_**Clois16:**_Thank you =]

_**Hot-chocolate329:**_I wish Kara and Lois got to know each other when she was around during season 7 but it didn't happen. Glad you like Kara's presence so far.

_**MrsLaneKent: **_Yeah I'm looking forward to writing Lois&Kara ;)

* * *

"Do what I'm paying you to do," Lex demanded.

"We're trying but that reporter from the planet – "

"No exceptions! I don't care just get the job done!" Lex shouted. "How hard could it possibly be to abduct Lois Lane?"

"Rather difficult considering she's never alone and Kent is usually with her," the man explained.

"I'll take care of Clark; you just take care of Ms. Lane," Lex replied.

"Yes sir."

"Already back in business I see," Lana said as she closed the doors behind her.

"Well well…the prodigal wife returns," Lex smirked.

"If you thought I was going to walk away and let you hurt Clark, you were completely wrong," Lana replied.

"It's always about _Clark _isn't it?" Lex frowned. Even making Lana his wife hadn't changed the way she truly felt about him. What else was there to do to win her heart?

"I never should have married you, Lionel left me with no choice," she explained.

"You don't mean that…"Lex said softly as he approached Lana.

"I mean every word."

Lex shook his head as he closed the distance between him and Lana. He had sorrow in his eyes as Lana tried to avoid eye contact. Lex grabbed onto her hand as the other was placed gently on her face. To his surprise Lana didn't fight back.

"I love you Lana," Lex whispered. He slowly leaned in for a kiss and the love he once felt for his wife had come up again.

Lana stood there kissing him back as the same rush he had felt for her was going through her mind at the same time. She couldn't deny that there had been a time where she loved him more than anything. The man she had married was the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with. But people change…the man she loved was no longer the man she had known.

Lana finally pushed him away as she had tears coming down her eyes.

"I'm not going to do _this _again," she cried as she took several steps back.

"What are you talking about Lana? I know you still love me, the way I love you," Lex confronted. "If you didn't love you, you wouldn't have kissed me the way you just had."

"I don't want to be with you Lex."

"What other options do you have Lana?" Lex threatened. "Clark?"

Lana froze.

"Because last time I checked, he was with someone else," Lex continued. "Lois Lane if you remember."

The thought of Clark Kent being with anyone else but her ached her heart.

"Don't tell me the thought of your beloved Clark being with Lois Lane doesn't hurt you," Lex smirked. "He clearly doesn't love you anymore if he's with another woman."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lana said in anger.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Lex challenged.

Lana glared at Lex as she looked the other way. He was right; the thought of Clark being with…_Lois _stung her. How could he possibly be with _her_? They hated each other…Clark even told her he couldn't stand her. But then it hit her. What she had said to him that day.

"_You and Lois?"_

"_Lois? She's bossy, she's stuck up, she's rude. I can't stand her!"_

"_The best ones always start out that way."_

That was it, the moment she had realized Lois and Clark were meant to be something more than just friends.

"Lana," Lex hollered.

"You're right Lex," Lana frowned.

"As hard as it might be for you to let go of Clark, it's even harder for me to see you like this," Lex confessed. "I'm here for you Lana."

"I need to speak to Clark," Lana said.

Lex sighed. _Was he ever going to win her heart,_ he thought.

"One last time," Lana promised as she made her way towards him, "I just want to talk to him and then I'll be back here with you."

Lana did something she herself was unaware of. She pressed her lips against his before he could say anything. Lex's hands were moving down to her waist trying to remove her top, but that was when Lana's hand met his.

"Not now," Lana whispered as she broke their contact. "I'll be back."

* * *

"Smallville?" Lois called as she opened the door.

There was no answer.

"Damn it Clark where are you when I need you," Lois mumbled.

"Can I help you?" Kara asked.

Lois turned around to see a blonde examining her.

A smile lit on Kara's face as she realized who this slightly blonde-haired woman was.

"You must be Lois."

"And you must be…?"

"I'm Kara," she smiled as she reached her hand out for a shake Chloe had taught her.

"Nice to meet you Kara," Lois smiled as she shook her hand. "Clark hasn't mentioned a cousin being in town."

"I'm surprised he hasn't, but he most definitely has talked about you," Kara grinned. "Good things of course."

Lois smirked, "I would hope so."

"So what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"Clark isn't answering his phone so I thought I'd stop by the farm to see if he were here," Lois answered. "Haven't seen him have you?"

Kara shook her head slightly. "Perhaps I could help you?"

"Thanks Kara, but I should head back to the Planet to finish this without Smallville," Lois remarked.

"Smallville, why do you call him that?" Kara questioned.

"Well you know, just to tease him," Lois winked.

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "Lois speaking of the Daily Planet, think I can come along?"

"Sure why not, we could get to know each other on the way there," Lois smiled. "I've got plenty of embarrassing stories of Clark to sure with you."

"I can't wait," Kara smirked.

* * *

"You know I really thought my drinking days were over," Oliver groaned.

"Guess not," Chloe said from across the room.

"Chloe, hey," Oliver smiled.

"Afternoon Oliver, hope I didn't disturb your beauty sleep."

"Funny, I just had a bit too much to drink last night," he replied as he stood up from the couch, shirtless.

Chloe glanced over at Oliver who was now in nothing but his boxers, trying to find his clothes. He looked pretty good from where she was standing, trying to work.

"Damn it, where is my shirt," Oliver murmured.

"Right here Ollie," Chloe said while twirling the shirt.

Oliver walked towards her, expecting her to throw over his shirt, but instead she held it behind her back. "What are you doing Chloe?"

"We never really…_talked_ about what happened between us," she began.

They were less than a foot away as they gazed at one another.

"What do you want to talk about?" Oliver smiled.

"For starters, what happened that day when I was drunk beyond my mind," Chloe said.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were boozed...but you, well – kind of hit on me first."

"But you let me."

"I – "

"You like me," Chloe teased.

"Maybe but I'm not sure – "

Chloe stopped him right there as she gently pressed her lips against his. _Why was Oliver being so shy all of a sudden? _Chloe thought. The Oliver Queen she knew was rather bold.

Oliver pulled away as Chloe gave him his shirt.

"Chloe," Oliver sighed, "You're right I do like you, but I'm not sure if you want to get yourself into this."

"Why's that?"

"I'm Oliver Queen," he explained.

"And that's supposed to mean anything to me?" Chloe arched her eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but it usually does with other – women," Oliver grinned slightly.

"But I'm not just another woman am I Oliver?" she asked with a change in tone.

"No – No of course not, your Chloe Sullivan…," Oliver paused, "Cousin of Lois Lane."

"What does Lois have to do with this?" Chloe stepped back folding her arms.

"Chloe I – "

"Just say what you need to say."

"I'm not sure what exactly it is but…I'm having these mixed feelings," Oliver confessed. "I don't know what they mean…but some are definitely towards you."

"And the other _feelings _are towards Lois?" Chloe acknowledged.

Oliver looked to the floor as he noticed tears were now falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Chloe…if we had this conversation a couple months back I would have – "

"Would have what?" Chloe glared. "Told me you liked me and _not _Lois?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Oliver said approaching her, but Chloe backed up farther away.

"She's prettier isn't she?"

"What? No – Chloe it's not about whose better looking, but about other things," Oliver defended.

"How exactly do you plan on winning Lois back?"

"I'm not sure, but it'll be worth a try," Oliver replied.

"You do realize she's with Clark right?"

"Of course…but then again they haven't been together that long."

"So you're telling me you're willing to steal your friend's girlfriend back because you have feelings for her, but yet again you're unsure about them?" Chloe examined.

"Uh…I guess," Oliver said puzzled.

"In that case, I hope Clark kills you," Chloe glared as she rushed out.

"Chloe don't – "

"What happened here?" Dinah asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Whatever you say," Dinah rolled her eyes.

"What did she say to you?"

"She didn't have to say anything, I just saw the anger in her eyes," Dinah explained. "That gave me the cue to not say hi."

"That bad huh…" Oliver frowned.

"Want to tell me what you did?" Dinah offered. "I promise I won't say a word."

"Chloe's just a bit mad…about _us_," Oliver began. "I guess I led her on to believe some things."

Dinah shook her head.

"Now what did I do?" Oliver noticed.

"You don't lead a girl on then say you're not interested Ollie."

"It's not that I'm not interested…it's just I'm also interested in someone else," Oliver corrected.

"Don't tell me, the other girl is Lois Lane," Dinah smirked.

"What?" Oliver exclaimed. "How did you – "

"A girl knows Ollie, a girl just knows."

"Now if you could just, don't say anything to Lois or anyone else," Oliver suggested.

"My lips are sealed," Dinah promised. "But correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Lois seeing Clark?"

"You and Chloe both," Oliver said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't suggest doing this, I mean this is Clark we're talking about," Dinah considered. "Clark is our friend and he's done things for us that no one else could ever."

"I know…but these feelings are just – there."

"This doesn't sound like a good idea," Dinah shrugged. "Clark will probably…hurt you."

"Come on, at least give me the benefit of the doubt," Oliver grinned.

"I'm not encouraging this," Dinah affirmed.

"Not a word to Clark," Oliver pointed.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"Jimmy!" Clark shouted.

"Hey C.K. what's up," Jimmy replied.

"Have you seen Lois?"

"Actually, I think she went out for lunch, but I haven't seen or heard her since."

Clark frowned, "Thanks Jimmy."

The elevator doors opened and came out two women.

"Smallville," Lois called.

"There she is C.K.," Jimmy smirked as he made his way out.

"Lois – and Kara," Clark smiled. "I see you've met my cousin."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention her to me," Lois proclaimed.

"I did, once but I thought you'd prefer a real introduction when you guys actually met, but I guess that's already done," Clark clarified.

"I need you to sign this so we can make the evening edition," Lois said.

"There, can we – "

"Sorry Clark, but that date will have to wait, I need to get this across town," Lois rushed.

"Lois, I'll deliver that for you," Kara offered as she noticed her cousin's frown.

"You don't have to…really?" Lois smiled. "Thanks a million!"

"Here's your application Kara," Clark said.

"She wants to work here?" Lois asked.

"I could use the job," Kara explained. "Clark suggested I work here."

"Of course he did, two Kent's at the Planet," Lois grinned. "This could get interesting."

"Well I better get going with this," Kara remarked, "Bye Lois, see you later Clark."

"Bye Kara," Lois waved, "Was great chatting with you."

Kara smirked as she exited the bullpen.

"Great chat?" Clark's eyes narrowed.

"Oh you know a girl's chat."

"A girl's chat," he mocked.

"Yes Clark, a chat between two women."

"Might I ask what you two _women _were discussing?" Clark questioned.

"Oh nothing Smallville," Lois hesitated as she played with her fingers, "Just some stories about you."

Clark's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry Clark, I kept the most embarrassing one's to myself," she grinned.

Clark scoffed, "Well prepare yourself Ms. Lane because pay back's a – "

"A what?" she challenged.

"You know what I mean."

"You…wouldn't…dare," Lois mumbled.

"Try me," Clark winked.

Lois glared at him and punched him on the arm as she walked past him.

"Aw come on Lois, you know I wouldn't," Clark pleaded.

Lois stopped in her track as she turned around to meet his gaze.

"I know you wouldn't because if you ever did…," Lois paused, "Your Elmer Fudd night light will make a very public appearance."

Gulp.

"So how about our date?" Clark grinned.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd go to the new place – "

"Hello?" Lois said as she answered her phone. "He did what?"

"I'll be right there Chlo."

"What's going on Lois?"

"Chloe needs me, sorry Smallville," Lois frowned.

"Well if we can't have lunch, what about dinner?" Clark asked. "Come by the farm around seven?"

"You're going to cook me dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" Clark smiled as he closed their gap.

Lois smiled as she placed her arms around his neck. "I'm looking forward to that." She leaned in as their lips met. What started out to be a gentle kiss became passionate as their mouths entwined.

"Well," Lois gasped, "I better get going."

Clark smiled as he met her gaze, "See you at seven."

* * *

"About time you got home."

Clark flinched. He turned around to see Lana standing there smiling at him.

"Uh, Lana what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," as she walked around the kitchen.

"I'd appreciate it if you use the doorbell next time, or call before you get here," Clark suggested. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to discuss us."

Clark sighed, "There is no _us_," he pointed back and forth.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lana frowned. "I want our life back."

"Lana you're married to Lex," Clark reminded her. "Now if you don't mind I have to prepare dinner."

"I know I'm married to Lex, but I still feel I have something _here_," Lana hesitated, "with you."

"Lana please," Clark remarked. "I'm with Lois now."

"But she can't love you the way I do," Lana smirked, "Or seal –"

"Lana," Clark exclaimed. "I'm just going to stop you right there."

"This is your last chance," Lana warned. "I'm not coming back after this."

"I'm not in love with you Lana," Clark replied.

Lana shook her head.

"Lana I'm not trying to hurt you, but I just don't feel the way you do."

Tears began to stream down her face.

Clark gently wiped a tear away as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Lana, but I hope you can find happiness somewhere else," Clark smiled softly.

"I hope Lois realizes how lucky she is," Lana smiled.

A wide grin emerged on Clark's face.

"Take care Clark."

"Bye Lana."

"You and Lana really had something huh?" Kara appeared.

"How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to hear that she has sealed – "

"I think I got it," Clark winced.

"So what's all this for?" Kara asked.

"Lois is coming over for dinner," Clark smiled.

"You really care for her don't you?"

"You can say that."

"I guess being around humans for so many years does change a Kryptonian," Kara smirked.

Clark shot her a look as a vehicle approached the farm house.

"That should be Lois."

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Kara waved.

Clark opened the door only to realize Chloe running towards her. _What was Chloe doing here?_ He thought.

"Clark!" Chloe panted.

"What's wrong?" a worried tone Clark asked.

"Lois…she never made it back to the apartment," Chloe answered.

"No – that's not possible; she was heading your way straight from the Daily Planet," Clark thought out.

"I tried calling her, but she's not answering."

"How about uh, call her again and I'll trace the sound," Clark suggested.

Chloe nodded as she dialed Lois' number.

Clark shut out the sounds surrounding him and listened closely for Lois' phone. The moment he heard it, he sped off towards it.

Lois' car had not been moved and her phone was sitting on the passenger's seat. He looked around for clues, but nothing seemed suspicious.

"Yeah Chloe, I found her phone with her car still parked," Clark said.

"_This doesn't sound like Lois; someone must have taken her, "Chloe spoke from the other line. _"_I'll head to Watchtower and you can run around Metropolis a couple times to find her."_

Clark sped back to Smallville as he grabbed Chloe and headed back towards Metropolis.

"Jeez Clark," Chloe gasped, "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry Chloe," Clark shrugged.

"I'll see what I can pull up; meanwhile you should take a look around Metropolis."

Clark nodded as he whooshed off.

"Where are you Lois?" Chloe muttered.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter! I had time this past weekend so I thought I should write a couple pages or so. It's earlier than I expected to publish, but that's always good right? Haha.

Well next update, will probably take one-two weeks' time. I do have some exams coming up, so I might disappoint. Sorry in advance!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

_**Chlollie: **_Thanks, I never thought of Chloe & Bart, but I'll keep that idea in mind now. ;) As for Chloe's healing powers, she doesn't have them just yet.

_**Clois16: **_Haha glad to see the excitement you have! =]

_**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks

_**LoisNClark4ever: **_Glad to see you reading once again! Thought you stopped because I hadn't updated in a while =P. Lois and Clark can't quite have their happy ending just yet now can they? Haha, that wouldn't be very Lois & Clark then now would it?

As for your Lana comment, I actually _didn't _think about it when I wrote it. Although no Clois fan likes Lana, she's not _completely_ psychotic so I won't bash on her that much xD.

Thank you! [About my exams]

_**MrsLaneKent: **_I'm glad you're liking Lois & Kara [I wish they had shown us more about them during the actual season 7].

I'm not even sure who Oliver's going to be with, but it'll be a while till something big might happen, since you know Oliver's ways with women.

Thank you! [about my exams]

_**InMyZone:**_ Yay a new reader. :D Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're liking the chapters ;)

* * *

It's been awfully quiet for the past couple of days. Chloe went into overtime to find her cousin and so has everyone else. Clark has circled the world enough times to realize there was no sign of her. Days have gone by where he couldn't sleep. The thought that Lois Lane was _still _missing broke his heart. He was unable to focus at work without her there in front of him nor was he able to do his Blur duties without thinking about Lois.

"I'm not giving up on Lois," Clark grieved.

"I'm not either Clark," Chloe agreed. "We just need to keep trying."

"Clark," Dinah frowned. "Maybe you should ask Lana to do some of the digging."

Clark and Chloe exchanged looks as they slowly turned towards Dinah.

"_Lana_?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, I mean she is married to the Luthor who did this."

"She does prove a point…" Bart shrugged.

Chloe turned her attention to Clark who had his head down. From where Chloe was standing, she could have sworn she'd seen a tear drop or two coming down upon his face. Never has she seen her best friend break down like this. Even being _the Blur _didn't help him ease the pain.

"Clark…" Chloe mumbled as she made her way towards him. "We're going to find her, but maybe you should talk to Lana to see if she has any idea."

The room was silent as everyone's eyes were on Clark. He still hadn't moved. Oliver tried to make eye contact with Chloe but her eyes didn't leave Clark. Bart nudged Oliver to say something.

"Clark," Oliver finally spoke.

Clark sniffed as he picked his head up. "I'll go see if Lana knows anything," mumbled Clark.

"You know what, I'll come with you," Chloe suggested, "Just in case anything happens."

"I'm going to lap around again and see if anything comes up," Bart announced.

"I'll check the water areas Lex owns and see if he put Lo – _her_ there," A.C. said.

Clark let out half a smile as he and Chloe headed out.

"I know this is hard Clark, trust me it's hard for me too," Chloe remarked. "We just need to keep our heads up for the time being."

"I'm trying Chloe, but these past few days without Lois," Clark paused, "I just – I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Honestly Clark," Chloe sighed, "I'm not sure what to say…except you and I both miss her and we _will _find her."

"I know Chloe," Clark sighed. "I just wish we could've found her by now."

"Come on, I'm driving."

* * *

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I – "

"You should really – "

Jimmy's jaw dropped. Who was this gorgeous blonde? The glasses even slightly made her look…_hotter_.

"I'm sorry, first day," Kara smiled crookedly.

"I'm Jim – James, James Olsen," he stuttered.

Kara blushed as she offered her hand.

"I'm Kara."

"Is there a last name to go with that pretty name?" Jimmy grinned.

This made Kara chuckle.

"Kara Kent."

Again Jimmy felt his jaw drop a little. Out of all the last names she could have had, it had to be _Kent_?

"Kent," Jimmy repeated.

"Yes Kent," Kara smiled.

He gazed at her as he began to chuckle, "Any chance you're not related to Clark Kent?"

"That's cute James, but he _is _my cousin," Kara remarked while adjusting her glasses.

"That's okay, C.K. and I are friends."

"By C.K., I'm assuming – "

"Clark, yes," he replied. "So…first day on the job…"

"Yep, desk right next to Lois and Clark," Kara pointed.

Jimmy snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that you'll see the usual Lois and Clark…," Jimmy trailed on, "Stuff."

"Sounds interesting," Kara shrugged.

"Do you happen to know they are?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, Lois and Clark took a short – short break," she lied.

"Short break?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes a short break."

"Doesn't sound very much like Lois," Jimmy said. "But if anyone can convince her – it's Clark."

"Well I better get to work," Kara suggested, "Can't slack on my first day."

"Oh of course, sorry," Jimmy smirked. "Well I better be off myself, got to get some better pictures of the Blur."

"The Blur?"

"Wait what? You don't know who the Blur is?" Jimmy puffed.

"No…I – "

"He's only the best superhero in Metropolis!" he exclaimed. "He's even worldwide, but with all the saves he's made here, he's definitely huge."

"You sound like you admire him," Kara grinned.

Jimmy snorted, "No – I just think he's uh, a good guy."

Kara chuckled as she turned her chair slightly towards the computer screen. This James Olsen was a sure distraction at work. Maybe this was how Lois felt when it came to Clark; I mean he _does _sit directly in front of her.

"Well anyways, I better get going," Jimmy waved. "Was nice meeting you Kara, welcome to the Daily Planet."

"Thank you," Kara waved back. "See you James."

_Oh Boy,_ Jimmy thought. _This was going to be interesting._

* * *

"Please, if you feel the need to come back do so without any hesitation," Lana smiled.

"Thank you, you've been generous," the girl said while leaving the room.

Chloe and Clark walked into the room with confused looks on their faces.

"Chloe, Clark," Lana greeted.

"What's this?" Clark asked.

"I'm putting the Isis Foundation into use," Lana answered. "To help those who are meteor infected."

"That's…," Chloe looked Clark's way, "Great Lana."

"So what can I do for you?" Lana questioned.

Clark frowned as Chloe let out a sigh. _Lana had no idea what Lex was doing behind her back._

"Have you spoken to Lex recently?" Chloe began.

"This morning we spoke, why?"

"Are you aware that he kidnapped my cousin?"

Lana's eyes widened as she glanced over at Clark and then Chloe who stood there awaiting her response.

"Clark…I honestly had no idea."

"Lana, we know Lex took her, but we can't find her anywhere," Clark said softly.

"Wait – what do you mean _you can't _find her?" asked Lana in disbelief.

"He means we've looked everywhere and there is not a sign of Lois," Chloe explained. "We were hoping you could look through some of your cameras at the mansion – "

"To see if I could find anything on where Lex might be keeping Lois?" Lana finished.

Chloe nodded.

Lana quickly opened the doors into the room as she turned on all the equipment. Soon enough all the cameras in the mansion were on the screen and Lex was nowhere to be found.

"What a surprise, Lex isn't home," Chloe noticed.

"I'll pull up all the footage from the past couple of days."

"Wait – there," Clark pointed. "He's talking to that guy."

_"Do what I'm paying you to do," Lex demanded._

_"We're trying but that reporter from the planet –"_

_"No exceptions! I don't care just get the job done!" Lex shouted. "How hard could it possibly be to abduct Lois Lane?"_

_"Rather difficult considering she's never alone and Kent is usually with her," the man explained._

_"I'll take care of Clark; you just take care of Ms. Lane," Lex replied._

_"Yes sir."_

"And I had just walked in right after he sent him away," Lana sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Can you track down where Lex is right now?" Chloe asked. "Did you bug his phone?"

"Actually, I did when we reconciled our relations," Lana smirked. "I don't fully trust him…and for good reason."

"That's great, should lead us to where Lois could be," Chloe patted Clark's shoulder.

"Oh…that's not good," Lana groaned.

"What's not good?" Chloe eyed.

"He didn't bring his cellphone; it says he's at the mansion," Lana replied, "Which isn't the case."

Chloe turned around to see Clark lying down on the couch with his eyes closed. She herself felt lost as there was no one who was able to help them find Lois. Chloe shook her head as she knew she had to be the strong one here.

"I'll see if I can get anything from these footages, but Lex seems to be covering his tracks," Lana remarked.

"I'll help," Chloe offered.

Lana glanced over at Clark who seemed to have fallen deep asleep within minutes.

"Clark looks exhausted," Lana acknowledged.

"We all are, but we're not giving up," Chloe explained.

"I honestly had no idea Chloe…that Lex would even do this."

"He's a Luthor Lana, you can never be too careful," Chloe warned.

"I guess I had that one coming," Lana joked.

"Lana, I know we haven't been great friends lately…ever since you tried to you know – drown my cousin."

"Chloe I truly am sorry about that," Lana sighed, "The suit had control over my actions…and I couldn't control myself, please you've got to believe me."

"I know Lana," Chloe frowned. "You just need to give us some time before we can step back onto the peddle stool of our friendship."

"I completely get it," Lana smiled. "Both you and Clark's friendship mean more to me than you will ever know."

Chloe let out a soft smile as she enveloped Lana in a hug. As Chloe pulled back, she noticed tears were coming down Lana's face.

"Lana…"

Lana sniffed as she brushed her tears away, "I'm sorry Chloe," she chuckled. "I just haven't hugged a friend in a really long time."

"You know I'm usually around if you need to talk," Chloe offered.

"I appreciate it Chloe."

Chloe smiled as she turned her attention back to the screens. _For a second there, Lana looked like the innocent girl she used to be, when they were all friends in high school. But things have definitely changed_, Chloe thought.

"There is absolutely no sign of Lex on any of my surveillance."

Chloe slammed the mouse as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Jeez Chloe…" Lana's eyes widened, "Scared me there."

"Sorry, but not being able to find a single clue of my cousin's whereabouts is really doing a number on me," Chloe remarked.

"I'm sorry I can't be of any more help," Lana gloomed.

Chloe shrugged as her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was from Oliver.

"_We found something, come back to Watchtower a.s.a.p."_

Lana watched as Chloe's eyes widened as she quickly marched towards Clark and began to shake him. Clark resisted her at first as he turned his back, but Chloe continued which eventually gave him the signal to wake up.

"What is it Chloe?" he groaned rubbing his eyes.

"They found something."

Clark raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Lana then back to Chloe.

"Watchtower," Chloe mouthed.

In a split second Clark grabbed Chloe and super sped out leaving Lana by herself.

Lana couldn't help but let out a sigh as she took a seat. Truth was Clark and Chloe have been distant with her ever since the _accident_. Somehow some way she was going to find her way back into their lives.

* * *

"What did you find?"

"One of my satellites picked up an image of Lex in this area of Alaska," Oliver pointed. "He's in one of these four facilities."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chloe prompted.

Oliver turned to face Chloe who was glaring at him. Her hands were on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"We're about to leave…but we need to take precautions beforehand," Oliver commented.

"What precautions?" Clark asked.

"One of these are associated with meteor rock."

"Are we heading out?" asked Bart as he came through the doors.

"Yeah the jet is ready to go Oliver," Dinah remarked.

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she stood there waiting for Oliver to make his move. Without having to look her way, Oliver knew she was glaring his way. The tension between them didn't help what was going on this very moment.

"We're set to go," Oliver nodded, "As long as you stay here to guide us."

"Come again?"

"Chloe…you're home base."

She eyed him with a glare, "What does that have to do with saving my cousin?"

"It's just you're uh…"

"Safer here!" Dinah finished. "We work better when you're behind the screen anyways."

Clark walked towards Chloe as he whispered in her ear, "I promise we'll get Lois back."

Clark gently kissed her forehead as she let out a small smile.

"Actually Clark," halted Oliver with his arm, "You should stay here with her."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a chance you'll run into meteor rock," Oliver explained. "You don't want that to happen do you?"

"If it means getting Lois back then yes," Clark replied.

"Clark this is serious."

"And I'm being serious Oliver."

"Just let him go dude," A.C. advocated.

"Yeah man, it's his girlfriend after all," Bart smirked.

Chills ran down Oliver's spine. _Girlfriend, _he thought. Who was he to stand in Clark's way? Or even Lois' happiness if she was indeed happier with him than she ever was when they were together.

"You would risk Lois seeing _you, _using your powers?"

Clark sighed as he closed his eyes.

Eyes were all on Clark as he glared at Oliver.

_Why was Oliver being so damn difficult about his?_ He thought. And since when did he care so much about Clark getting caught by Lois when he used his abilities?

"So what if Lois catches Clark being the Blur?" Chloe asked defensively.

Everybody in the room froze.

"Uh…we'll meet you in the jet Oliver," Bart quickly mumbled as he A.C., and Dinah quickly exited the room.

"Chloe – "

"No Clark," she interrupted. "I want to know why Oliver cares so much."

"We're talking about _Clark_," Oliver began, "Not _me_."

"What if Lois catches him? What does that have to do with anything concerning you?"

"I just think Clark here," Oliver grinned. "Doesn't want to tell Lois yet."

Clark slightly shook his head watching the two bicker about his secret.

"Why don't you just let Clark speak for himself?" Chloe exclaimed. "It's _his _secret and if he wants to tell Lois then he will tell her!"

"Look Chloe," Clark spoke. "Oliver's right, if I go there's a chance Lois can see me use my abilities, I can't risk that."

"Then _tell _her your secret!" Chloe demanded.

Clark's jaw slightly dropped as Oliver's eyes expanded.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Tell Lois your secret."

"Chloe we're talking about – "

"Yes I know. Your secret."

A silence emerged in the room as they stood in silence.

"I'm not ready to tell Lois," Clark frowned. "And I'm not telling her like this."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got things to do," Oliver reminded. "Listen, I'm sorry Clark…if you want to come be my guest, but I'm just trying to put it into perspective for you."

"I get it Oliver," Clark replied. "I carry this secret with me every day of my life and I know you guys are carrying it around too."

"Clark…"

"No Chloe listen," Clark said. "Telling my secret to anyone, _especially _Lois isn't that simple."

"You coming or what boy scout?"

Clark glanced at Oliver as he turned his attention back to Chloe.

"I'm coming."

* * *

I wanted to continue on with the chapter, but seeing as it's been 2 weeks, I needed to publish. It's late so I thought I'd wrap it up. Sorry for the wait, but I guess it's technically on time right? Haha.  
I'm going on spring break for about a week so the next update might take a little bit longer, but I'll definitely try my best with 1 ½ - 2 ½ weeks' time.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

_**Clois16: **_I'm glad you did ;)

_**Jeremy Shane: **_Thank you!

_**LoisNClark4Ever: **_Aw thanks so much, that's sweet of you.

Yeah I agree with you there, on the show she was rather needy and it was always difficult to fully trust her as she would turn her back on you. Even though I started to dislike her during season 2/3, I'd rather not portray her here the way she was on Smallville, there definitely will be room for her to redeem herself, in the eyes of Clark & Chloe.

The whole situation is driving Chloe over the edge since she has developed feelings for Oliver, but he could not return them. You might see it come out, you might not.

As for Clark's secret, I'm not sure when it's coming out, but it'll definitely be.

We all know Lex always has a trick up his sleeves so it might put Clark at a disadvantage, but who knows.

The idea of Jimmy and Kara popped in my head while thinking about what happened with her during the time she was around. On Smallville Jimmy was unavailable, but here he is. So maybe something might happen between the two. ;)

_**PrincessBella15:**_ Lana was always in the way of their relationship so why not depict her the same way here? Haha.  
I'm glad you're liking it.

_**MrsLaneKent: **_That's when you know he really cares for her. =P  
Yeah Lana's situation kind of blows, not having real friends and trust me, there will be more to come when it comes to her friendship with both Chloe & Clark.  
Oliver was pretty much a playboy up until he met Lois, so yeah he's going through a rough time, but soon enough he'll have a partner of his own. ;)

* * *

"Next time I think I'll just race you guys here," Bart complained.

"Same here I think I'm better off swimming," A.C. added.

Dinah snorted, "As if."

"Really missed hanging out with you guys," Victor smiled.

"That must have been the most boring, quiet, boring trip ever," Bart ranted.

A.C. high fived Bart as they waited for Oliver.

"We're getting her back," Dinah said as she grabbed Clark's hand.

He smiled down at her as Oliver began instructing the guys.

"We'll split into three groups," Oliver began, "Victor and A.C. – "

"Of course," A.C. nodded.

"Dinah and Bart and then Clark and I," Oliver finished.

"Sweet," Bart smiled wickedly. "Let's go sweet cheeks."

"Really Ollie?" Dinah huffed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Dinah tilted her head towards Bart.

"Fine I'll take Bart and you can go with Clark."

"What now?" Bart exclaimed. "No take backs dude!"

"Shut up and let's get moving," Oliver commanded.

"Worst. Trip. Ever." Bart glared.

"Keep in touch using the headset and Chloe will guide you if you need help," Oliver said. "Be careful and good luck."

"Don't do anything stupid," Clark added. "Or drag attention to yourself."

Bart smirked as everyone else nodded.

"Bart," Clark said as he held his arm out stopping him.

"Don't worry man."

Clark raised an eyebrow.

Bart held his hands up surrounding, and then sped away towards Oliver.

"This way Clark," Dinah pointed.

"I thought we were – "

"Trust me Clark; this is where Lois is…I'm almost positive."

"I hope so…because I can't see through any of this."

"It's all lead?"

Clark nodded as they made their way into the building.

"Look I'm sure if we split up, we'll find her faster," Clark suggested.

"Clark, stop I can't let you go alone," said Dinah as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the problem?"

"There's a small chance you could run into kryptonite and we don't want that happening now do we?" she crossed her arms.

Clark was no defenseless; she was right and had no other choice.

'_Clark do you hear me?'_

"Yes Chloe I hear you."

'_The blueprint shows the meteor rock is being kept in the refined area…where Lois could be.'_

"What do you suggest I do?"

There was a pause.

'_It's dangerous Clark; maybe you should have Dinah take this one.'_

"Lex could kill her and I'm not letting anyone die for me," Clark said angrily. "I won't."

"Clark this is it," mumbled Dinah. "Lois should be in there."

'_Clark don't go in there!" Chloe cried. 'It's the exact location where Lex is keeping the meteor rocks.'_

"Chloe, Lois is in there," protested Clark.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in there…" Dinah remarked. "I'm better off."

"Dinah no – for all we know Lex could have guards in there with guns," Clark paused, "Guns that could penetrate your armor."

"And if _you _go in, there's a chance _you'll_ get hurt," Dinah emphasized standing in front of the door.

Clark let out a deep sigh as he rolled his eyes.

'_Let Dinah go, even with weapons, she is better off.'_

"I agree with Chloe on this one Clark."

"How about I super speed in there, grab Lois, and if I'm not out within a couple seconds, then will you barge in," Clark compromised.

"Fine," she scowled. "But if you're not out here in five seconds, I'm coming in."

Clark took one last look at Dinah as he nodded then turning his attention back to the door; he kicked it open revealing the darkness in the room. He walked into the dark room finding nothing but a figure sitting on a chair. As he walked towards her, a hidden figure from the shadows approached him.

"Glad of you to join us Clark," Lex appeared. "I was actually wondering when you and your pals were going to make your way here."

"Let her go," Clark demanded.

"It's not that easy."

Lex continued moving towards Lois as Clark closed his distance from the other side.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on her," he growled.

"Is that a sense of hostility I feel?" Lex teased. "What are you going to do Clark?"

Anger rose into Clark's eyes, "Don't push me Lex."

"You're always going to be the good guy aren't you?"

"I don't hurt people like you do."

Lex laughed coldly as he threw a punch sending Clark onto the floor.

Clark could feel blood coming out to his surprise. He hadn't felt the effects of kryptonite being around yet with one punch from _Lex _he was already on the floor.

"Come on Clark!" yelped Lex. "Get up."

Without any hesitation, Clark got up to his feet and grabbed Lex by the collar banging him onto the wall.

Lex had an evil grin on his face as he looked down at Clark, "What are you going to do?" "Kill me?"

Aware that his powers were gone, he let Lex go then turned around and knocked one back at Lex as hard as he possibly could. Immediately he passed out as Clark made his way towards Lois. He noticed something was placed in her hands. He gently opened her grasp as he realized what it was.

Blue kryptonite. _How did Lois get a hold of this?_ He thought.

He quickly removed it from her as he threw it into the burning furnace.

"Clark," Dinah called.

"What happened to you?" Clark noticed a scar.

"Lex's people happened, right after you went in, they came," she answered. "Is she okay?"

"She seems to be breathing," Clark replied checking her pulse. "I'm taking her to the hospital; you should go find Oliver and head back, I'll see you later."

"Wait Clark, what about Lex?"

"He'll be fine."

* * *

'_Oliver are you there?' Chloe paused. 'Hello?'_

Oliver grunted. "Yeah, I'm here."

'_What's going on there?'_

"Uh…I don't even know…something went off destroying parts of this lab."

'_Is everyone alright?'_

"Bart's fine since he ran off before it happened and uh – I'm not sure where everyone else is," he explained.

'_Did you guys manage to find Lois?'_

Oliver frowned.

'…_Ollie?'_

"I don't know where Lois is," he confessed.

'_Clark and Dinah's ear pieces seem to be off, so I can't contact either of them.'_

"Oliver!" Dinah panted.

"Are – are you okay?" he asked staring at her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, this is just a scratch," she lied.

"Where's Clark?"

"He's with Lois at the hospital."

'_Clark is at the Smallville Medical Center with Lois,' Chloe said. 'You guys should head on back; I'm going to see how she's doing.'_

"Oh," Oliver replied softly. "Yeah Chloe Dinah just told me, we'll see you in a bit."

Then Dinah noticed a frown on Oliver's face. _Was he really still trying to steal Lois right from underneath Clark?_ She thought.

"Let's head on home," he let out a small smile.

"Not yet Oliver, there's still someone we need to get."

"You're talking about Lex? He's nowhere to be found."

"Actually…he's kind of unconscious in the room where we found Lois in," Dinah enclosed.

Oliver's eyes widened. "No kidding?"

She shook her head as Oliver followed.

"There they are!" Bart yelled.

"Where's Clark?" Victor noticed.

"Did he find her?" A.C. asked.

"Yeah, Lois is at the hospital with him, so we're going back and we should visit her when she's stable enough to talk," Dinah answered.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," Bart replied. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

"Getting Lex."

"But…"

"Dinah knows where he is."

When they reached the room, Lex was still sitting on the concrete floor with dried blood beside his lip.

"Looks like Clark didn't finish the job," Oliver smirked.

"Ollie – "

"Don't."

"Let's just take him back with us while he's still out," Oliver remarked.

No one said a word as they made their way towards the jet. There was no doubt in everyone's mind that Oliver was going to do something he would regret later on. And there was nothing they could do to change his mind.

"Ollie wait," she extended her arm.

"Huh?"

"You're not going to…you know?" feared Dinah.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she said arching her eyebrow.

"I'm not Dinah."

"Are…Are you sure?"

Oliver sighed. _Who knows what I'm going to do with Lex, _he thought.

"To be honest…I don't know."

"I understand that you hate him for a lot of things, especially Lionel for killing your parents…but he's _not _his father," she justified.

"A Luthor is a Luthor, you can't change what they are," he argued.

"But to punish him for what his father did…that isn't right."

"Could we not discuss this?" Oliver suggested. "I'd rather not."

Oliver began to walk away as Dinah watched.

"You know you'll regret it Oliver, and you know it's not who you are."

"Then maybe I'm not who you think I am," he grimaced.

"Maybe not…" she mumbled underneath her breath.

* * *

"Hey Kara," Jimmy greeted.

"Hi James," she replied while focusing on the screen.

"That busy huh?"

"Trying to finish this story before the deadline," she laughed nervously.

"I guess you don't have time to grab dinner then," Jimmy realized.

"Di – dinner? Do you mean like a date?" she stuttered.

"Well it doesn't have to be a date…unless you want it to be," he answered anxiously.

Kara began to blush as Jimmy stared at her.

"It's a date then," she finally spoke.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you wear those glasses? They're kind of…"

"Weird looking?"

"Yeah," he smirked.

"I like them, I find them rather stylish," smiled Kara.

"Call me Jimmy," he suggested. "Unless…of course you prefer James."

"I guess they both work," she winked.

* * *

"Clark," Chloe called.

She ran as fast as she could and embraced him tightly.

"You okay?" Clark examined.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know," she rolled her eyes, "Maybe the fact that there were meteor rocks in that facility."

"It wasn't green Chloe," he ducked down. "I found a piece of blue kryptonite there," he paused. "In Lois' hand."

Chloe's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How – how is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing she might of used it to smash someone," Clark smirked.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, but this was no laughing matter.

"But seriously Clark, how did this even get there?"

Clark shrugged, "I threw it into the furnace so it's completely gone, but before I left the place…I x-rayed it and found a whole lot of more _green _kryptonite there."

"Is Lex experimenting up there?"

"Most likely, but it seems abandoned," he added.

"So, how's she doing?"

"Doctor's said she was stable and should be up soon."

"Have you gone in yet?"

Clark shook his head, "I haven't gone in yet…" he muttered. "Maybe she ought to see family first."

Chloe nodded as she walked into the room leaving Clark alone. This gave him the time to think of what to say to Lois.

* * *

"So have you seen Clark?" Lois asked.

"He's outside," Chloe smiled. "I'll go get him and give you guys some alone time."

As Chloe opened the door, she spotted Clark standing beside the door. He had his eyes closed as he stood there quietly, patiently waiting.

"She's ready for you," Chloe mumbled. "I'm going back to the apartment to grab Lois some essentials so I'll see you in a bit."

Clark nodded as he took a deep breath. It had been days since he'd seen Lois. Days where he was worried sick about her and whether or not she was alive.

"Hey," he whispered closing the door behind him.

"Clark," Lois smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Better than ever."

Clark shook his head as a grin emerged on his face. He pulled the chair closer to the bed as he took her hand.

"So I guess you missed me huh?"

"Something like that."

"Chloe told you how you were when I was gone…" as a smirk began to form on her face.

Clark's eyes widened as he pulled back into his seat.

"Come on Clark, don't be embarrassed," she chuckled as she pulled his hand. "I thought it was adorable."

"You could have been anywhere and we couldn't find anything and I – "

Before Clark could finish, Lois cupped his face as she pressed her lips against his and showing every bit of emotion she had for him into the kiss. When she finally broke their kiss, she rested her forehead against his as their eyes met.

"I missed you too Smallville," Lois said softly.

Clark gazed at her eyes intensely as he smiled.

"Do you remember what happened?" Clark asked.

"Not really…" Lois hesitated. "But Chloe filled me in…weird, but I guess it makes sense since this is Smallville after all."

Clark nodded in agreement as he sighed in relief. Lois had no idea who had kidnapped her, which in his case was a good sign. Or else he wouldn't have heard the last of it.

"So," Lois began. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Not at all," he replied.

"Nothing?"

Clark shook his head, "Nothing."

"I heard Kara's at the planet," she smiled. "A desk placed next to us."

"I haven't seen her for the past few days, but I'm sure she'll be going on about her days at the Planet."

"I also heard…" a grin began to form across her face, "Jimmy put the moves on her."

"What?" Clark's eyes widened.

Lois shrugged, "That's what Chloe told me."

"I don't know what to say."

"You can be happy…" Lois noticed the expression on his face as she stopped. "Come on Clark, you and I both know Jimmy's a good guy."

"I know but…" Clark frowned.

"But what?" she tugged his hand.

"He was married…" he looked to her, "To Chloe."

"You don't think he's still in love with Chloe do you?"

Clark shrugged, "He could be and I don't want Kara to get hurt."

Lois stood up from her bed as she sat on the edge facing Clark. She gently turned his head so that he'd look her in the eye. One hand gently placed on his face.

"Trust me Clark, what he and Chloe had…was a long time ago and it's clearly over," she rationalized.

"...You know, there are times when I think you don't know me at all, and others where I think you know me better than anyone," Clark smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, Smallville – one save at a time."

* * *

I had some time on my hands so I thought I'd wrap up the chapter and update! This chapter was originally _completely _different then what I had first come up with, but I think it's better than what was originally planned! I hope it's good enough for you guys to like. The last two lines, if anyone remembers, was from Season five's _Orcale _where they're at the loft.

Reviews are always welcomed whether it is positive or negative.

Next update…I'm not so sure, but I'd probably say 1 – 2 weeks' time. But _**definitely **_before the actual Series Finale of** Smallville** which is May 13th [saddened that it will truly come to an end].


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

_**Jeremy Shane: **_Thank you ;)

_**Clois16: **_I'm glad you did haha

_**LoisNClark4Ever: **_Yeah I figured it was time for Lois to be found, and to make the _fight _between Clark and Lex, without Lex finding out Clark's secret was adding blue kryptonite. Haha, parting gift! I like that. =P

As for the situation with Oliver and Lex, it's going to be tough not only for him, but for all of the JLA. The hatred Oliver carries around is strong, but will his conscience kick in? Maybe who knows? But as for Clark's reaction, I'd agree with you there. So there's a lot to think about being doing anything he might regret.

Oliver's feelings for Lois probably won't just disappear, so it'll be around for quite a bit. As he is trying to figure out what he wants, but mainly [as of now] is more concerned about dealing with Lex.

I'm delighted you adored it! I was thinking since Chloe managed to _sort of _move on [feeling wise] with someone else, why not Jimmy? He deserves happiness no matter what has happened. But of course since its Kara, it won't be too easy.

This was supposed to be up yesterday, but it wasn't letting me add the chapter for some odd reason so I couldn't get it up. Well here it is, I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will make up for this.

* * *

"Oliver Stop! Please! You're killing him!" cried Dinah.

Tears were flowing down her face as she tried pulling him away from Lex who was tied onto the chair. Oliver ignored her cries as he continued to pound on Lex's face, blood gushing onto the floor and onto his clothes.

Dinah attempted to pull Oliver away from Lex to which he disagreed as he simply shoved her off his arm. She fell onto the glass table which crumpled into a million pieces.

"Oliver…" she mumbled painfully. A small amount of blood began to bleed on the side of her head.

Oliver didn't react. His eyes remained on Lex.

"…Had enough?" Lex panted.

Oliver threw yet another punch causing Lex's nose to bleed severely, "Not quite."

"Your girlfriend there seems a bit down."

"That's none of your business…you should be more concerned about yourself," Oliver glared.

"I don't know Oliver…you should take a look."

Oliver reluctantly turned around as he saw Dinah lay there on the ground, looking rather unconscious. He panicked as he rushed over to her.

"Dinah," he whispered. He gently shook her to see if she'd respond.

No response.

"Whoa," Bart announced. "What the…"

"Hell is going on here?" A.C. finished.

"Good. Impulse, I need you to take Canary to the hospital."

"Why? What's the matter with her?"

"Just do it," Oliver commanded.

"Alright…jeez," Bart concurred.

In a flash they were gone leaving Oliver with Lex, while A.C. made his way towards the exit.

"And I thought I was the one that's supposed to be knocked unconscious," Lex smirked.

Without any hesitation, Oliver walked back towards Lex as he knocked another one across his face.

Lex spit out the blood in his mouth as he turned to face Oliver, "This really isn't a fair fight."

"Luthors don't play fair now do they?"

"Touché," he grinned.

"Now…why'd you kidnap Lois Lane?"

Lex began laughing hysterically at Oliver who glared his way.

"Why's that so funny?"

"Is that the real reason why I'm tied up here?" Lex grinned.

"No." Oliver paused. "But I want to know why."

"Taking Lois had nothing to do with you Oliver…," Lex began, "It was about Clark."

"Clark?"

"Yes Clark," mocked Lex. "She seems to have some sort of meaning in his life, so I figured why not target his weakness?"

Oliver stared blankly at him. _He took her from Clark…, _he thought.

"What's it to you Queen?" Lex examined.

"Nothing."

Lex scoffed, "As if…don't tell me your jealous of Clark…?"

"Believe me, I'm not, I'm Oliver Queen…I can have any girl I want," he bragged.

"But not one Lois Lane," Lex smiled. "Trust me Oliver; I know what it's like."

"I'm happy for them," Oliver quickly replied. "And their well-being is none of your concern."

"What's stopping you from killing huh?"

Oliver looked down at him while taking a deep breath.

"My conscious Lex," he finally said. "Something you don't have."

Lex began to shake his head, "I don't think so…"

"What?"

"I think what's keeping you from finishing me is your friends…especially what Clark would think if you killed me."

"Clark has _nothing _to do with this," Oliver said defensively.

"Believe what you want, but deep down you know Clark would disapprove if you did."

"Your father caused this."

"My old man?" Lex asked shockingly. "No way."

"You know he murdered my parents," Oliver explained.

"And I'm to blame?"

"You're his son," he glared.

"Must I pay for his mistakes Oliver?"

"You've done your fair share Lex," Oliver accounted for. "Don't make yourself sound like some kind of saint."

"Finish me then," Lex challenged.

Oliver threw one last punch knocking the wind out of Lex.

Lex gasped for air as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Oliver whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Finally," Lois complained as she quickly hopped out the truck.

"I was driving safely," defended Clark.

"Could have stepped on it Smallville."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't appreciate my driving, but I'd rather have you safe than worrying about you at the hospital."

Lois rolled her eyes as she rushed towards her apartment.

"I'm starving, you hungry?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks."

Lois shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"You're moving?" Clark asked.

"What makes you think that?"

Lois turned around to see Clark holding an apartment guide.

"Maybe – I don't know yet."

"You and Chloe having problems…"

"No," Lois remarked. "But the traveling distance from here to Metropolis is pretty far."

Clark didn't have a problem with the distance since he could be there in a flash.

"I suppose it is far."

"I don't know how you do it, considering the speed you drive," teased Lois.

Clark glared her way as he let out half a smile.

"But truthfully, I think I just might do it."

"Move to Metropolis?"

"Yeah, then Chloe would have this place to herself again."

"How nice of you," he joked.

"Well I already have a couple things packed for the apartment so I should start moving," Lois considered.

"Wait…you've already got the place?" Clark questioned.

Lois froze. She realized she hadn't told anyone about the apartment until now, since Clark found out.

"Yeah…," Lois felt guilty. "I wanted to tell you but things got in the way and with the whole kidnapping thing I guess I forgot…"

Clark frowned, "You really should rest before you move."

"Clark, I – "

"No Lois, the doctor said you needed the rest," Clark appealed.

Lois crossed her arms in protest, "Fine."

Clark sighed, "How about you rest…and I'll take some of your stuff to your new apartment?"

As she lied down on the bed, Clark gently pulled the covers over her as he sat down beside her, lifting the hair that covered her eyes.

She smiled as she looked up, "Thanks Smallville, save me a trip."

"So, where is this place?"

"1938 Sullivan Place, #207."

"I'll be back later to check on you," he smiled as he gave her a peck on her forehead. "Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"Rest."

Lois rolled her eyes, "I know I know…the doctor said."

"See you in a bit," Clark smiled closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Really?" Jimmy asked stepping out of the elevator with Kara.

"Pretty much."

"That's just…unbelievable."

"But enough about me, what about you?" Kara asked curiously.

"What do you want to know?"

"You tell me, anything interesting happen to you the past few years or throughout your life…" she trailed on.

"Hmm…nothing really compared to you," he shrugged.

"Jimmy!" a woman called from behind.

"Lu – Lucy, what…what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Lois?" she asked.

"Uh no, haven't seen her for the past few days…"

"Does she not work here?"

"She does, but her and Clark took a break or so I've heard," Jimmy explained.

Lucy scoffed, "Of course."

"Is there something important you need from her?"

"Kind of lost my key to the apartment so I was hoping Lois would be here."

Jimmy began to feel uncomfortable as the two women stood beside him. He was _sort of _dating Kara now…but he felt something with Lucy at the same time. The thought of hurting Kara was wrong, especially with _Clark _being her cousin. Then again Lucy on the other hand was the _sister _of Lois Lane, who he wouldn't dare mess with.

"Uh…I'm going to work," Jimmy spoke popping a collar. "I'll see you later Kara."

He quickly walked out of the bullpen leaving the two women behind.

"Hi I'm Kara," she expanded her arm.

"Lucy," she smiled accepting her handshake.

"You don't happen to work here do you?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm just here on vacation, visiting some old friends."

"That's nice, well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got things to get to," Kara remarked. "Was nice meeting you Lucy."

"Same here."

Kara quickly picked up her bag as she walked out of the bullpen.

"Kara?" Clark asked as she bumped into him.

"Ka – Clark," she looked up.

"What happened to – "

"Did you find her?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, she's at her place resting," Clark explained.

"So…those are – "

"More of a disguise," she shrugged. "The fake hair so people won't recognize me when I'm out there saving people."

"Right…" Clark accepted.

"You should consider it too," suggested Kara. "You don't want people to catch on now do you?"

Clark nodded in agreement as he noticed someone sitting by Lois' chair.

"I'll think of something," he smiled. "Who's that?"

"Lucy, she came here a while ago looking for her sister."

"…Where you going?"

"Doing my fair share of the job," she winked.

"Lucy," Clark said as he approached her.

"Clark," she smiled warmly. "You have any idea where my sister is?"

"She's at the apartment."

Lucy sighed, "_Now _she wants to be home?"

"Yeah…sorry we were gone for a couple days," he lied.

"So where'd you guys go?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…nothing too fancy…just a small getaway."

Lucy smirked, "So this is where you work."

"Pretty much."

"Don't you ever get bored?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sitting here and working…right across from Lois."

When Clark looked up from his desk, Lucy had gotten close to him without him even realizing it. She tilted her head towards his as Clark pulled back.

"Lucy," he said uncomfortably. "What – what are you doing?"

"Nothing…just experimenting," she grinned.

Lucy continued to close her distance between herself and Clark, that's when he decided to get up from his chair and step back a few feet.

"Lucy, please," Clark begged.

"Relax Clark," Lucy smiled. "I guess a girl just can't help herself sometimes."

"You know I'm – "

"Yeah I know you are Clark, Lois constantly reminds me, which is why I guess I find myself attracted to you," she grinned widely.

"Constantly?" he asked surprised.

"Almost every time I see her," she revealed.

Suddenly a huge grin emerged on Clark's face as he took in the moment.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Clark," Lucy noticed. "Lois would never admit it."

"Oh I know she wouldn't," he smiled. "But it'll be nice to rub it in."

Lucy scoffed, "You two really are a match made in heaven."

* * *

"Tell me you didn't do this," Chloe said from behind.

Oliver turned around as their eyes met.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me you didn't put Dinah in there."

"Chloe she's going to be – "

"I know she's going to be fine Oliver," Chloe finished. "But I asked if you did this."

Oliver tilted his head as he sighed, "I was interrogating Lex and she just – "

"So you decided to _hurt _Dinah?" exclaimed Chloe.

"No!"

"Then why is she here?"

"Look Chloe," Oliver stepped, but Chloe took a step back. "I didn't mean to…she caught me off guard."

"You're insane Oliver," she glared.

Oliver scoffed, "Insane? That's going a little too far don't you think?"

"Doesn't matter what I think you are," Chloe paused. "You put one of your own team members in the hospital."

"It was an accident," pleaded Oliver. "I should be going anyways."

"Wait."

"What did you mean when you said you were interrogating Lex?"

Oliver froze._ Crap, that wasn't supposed to come out_.

While Oliver was thinking of a way to cover this, Chloe had already managed to walk in front of him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing with him?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just trying to find answers."

"Answers? By holding him hostage?"

"He's not really a hostage…but – "

"No Oliver, he is and the longer you keep him the worse things will get," Chloe corrected. "You need to let him go."

"If Clark had ended his reign, none of this would have happened."

"Clark doesn't kill," she said softly.

"Why are you defending Lex Luthor?" Oliver questioned. "I'm sure he's hurt you somehow and there's room for revenge."

"This wouldn't be the way to do it."

"Either way I'm going back."

"I hope your limo drives faster than Clark."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Oliver," she threatened. "This isn't something to be toying with; _especially _not with Lex…you need to let him go before anything happens."

Oliver slowly nodded as he walked towards the elevator.

"Like hell I am."

* * *

Clark had made his way towards Lois' _new _apartment later that afternoon finding it rather cozy. The building itself looked rather old, as if it were built in the 1930s if not later. He found her apartment door as he slowly unlocked the door with the key and took a deep breath. The idea of Lois moving into an apartment by herself was great…but she'd be all alone. Clark knew Lois was a confident and strong independent woman, but what if…something was to happen and he couldn't make it on time?

Clark sighed as he inspected the place.

"Not bad…" he mumbled.

"Thought I'd find you here," said a voice from behind.

Clark startled, "Chloe, hey."

"Like the place?"

"It seems nice."

"_Seems?_" she raised her eyebrows. "This place is great."

Clark shrugged as he watched the expression on her face change as the excitement in her rose.

"So I guess you just found out too?"

"Yeah she called earlier," Chloe answered. "I'm not surprised she wants to move."

"What do you mean?"

"Other than the distance, Lois loves the ability of being independent," Chloe explained. "I've got to admit I kind of saw this coming."

Clark frowned, "I suppose."

"Clark, Lois will be fine if that's what you're worried about," she confronted him. "Besides you could be here in a second."

"And what if I don't make it in time?" Clark suggested.

"You always do Clark," she patted his shoulder. "You always will."

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter, but realizing that I still have two papers to finish and draft, I won't have any time this week to publish so I thought I might as well do it today rather than keeping you guys waiting.

Next update will be 1 ½ to 2 ½ weeks' time since I'll have my finals in about two weeks. I'll try my best to have it before the time, so I apologize ahead of time if I don't!

Smallville _**Finale **_**this **_**Friday! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_**LoisNClark4Ever: **_Haha, thanks I'm glad you liked it even with it being short.

As for Oliver, I remember how mad he was when he found out that Lionel killed his parents and when he lost himself. I thought I'd add that into the story. I'm not so sure what is going to happen to Lex but you know something usually happens especially with him. Chloe, even if she's mad at Oliver, still wants the best for him and doesn't want him to do something he'll regret.

To be honest I'm not sure how the idea of Lois moving actually got written in but I thought it would be a good idea since she likes to be independent and I don't remember quite too well but I'm sure in the earlier seasons she would have moved, had she been able to afford it or something. As for Lucy, you know how she is, both times she showed up to Smallville she was always hitting on Clark. ;)

It's sad how Smallville has actually come to an end. But the finale was AMAZING. Can't wait till it comes out on dvd/blu ray!

_**Hot-chocolate239: **_I'm glad you're back, during the actual season 7 on television, Oliver came back to Metropolis and him and Lois still seemed to have a connection so I figured why not?

Yeah I thought maybe someone would disagree with Lois moving, but then again she does love being on her own you know?

_**Jeremy Shane: As usual **_;)

Sorry this is a few days later than expected, things got in the way and I didn't have much time to write a chapter.

* * *

"Smallville!"

Clark turned around as Lois marched towards him.

"What's up with the glasses?" she noticed.

"What?"

"The glasses Clark, last time I checked you didn't own a pair," she eyed him.

"Oh, these, right…I'm a bit nearsighted," he smiled.

Lois slowly nodded her head, "But you know there are these things called contacts right?"

Clark shrugged, "But I like them."

"Whatever you prefer Smallville," Lois laughed. "Did you hear about our new boss?"

"New boss?"

"Apparently Tess has appointed someone new while she's away for business."

"You don't have any idea who this person is do you?"

Lois folded her arms, "No but I'm going to find out as soon as they get here."

"Lois."

"What?"

"From what I've heard, the new boss isn't easy to get through to," Clark replied leaning back onto his chair.

Lois smirked, "I like a challenge."

Clark shook his head as he kept his eyes on Lois. She was definitely harder to handle and look after compared to his past relationships, but Clark didn't mind, Lois being…different was something he liked.

Lois looked up as she caught Clark gazing at her, "What are you smiling about?"

Clark's grin only widen, "Oh nothing…just enjoying the view."

Lois rolled her eyes, but as she turned the other way she couldn't help but smile.

_Who would have thought after all the years I've known him, he would be the one to make me smile like this? _Lois thought.

"Lane."

Clark looked up to see a man in a suit asking for Lois. From the side, Lois seemed to be smiling while her eyes were closed.

"Lane," he repeated.

Lois cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"Boss wants to see you," he briefed.

"See Smallville?" Lois smirked. "I'm already on my way."

Clark laughed, "Good luck."

"Why would she need luck?" asked Jimmy.

"She's meeting with the new boss."

Jimmy scoffed, "He's a cool guy…and I don't think Lois would need any luck convincing him…," he noticed the look on Clark's face as he stopped. "I mean it's not like he'd hit on her or anything."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Clark said.

"Besides…it's Lois, right?" Jimmy shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh…"

Jimmy began to sweat as Clark sat there waiting for an answer. Maybe it was best if he hadn't said anything to Clark about the boss, but too late for that option.

"Trust me CK," Jimmy spoke, "No one can come between Lois and Clark."

"You sound so sure of it."

"It's because I am."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Ms. Lane," he smiled. "I'm Grant Gabriel, your new boss."

"Huh," Lois eyed him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No…nothing's wrong."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Suspicious of people you don't know?"

Lois looked up to see that her new boss had gotten quite close to her without her realizing it. She quickly took a giant step back.

"And is this how you introduce yourself to your employees?" she questioned.

Grant shook his head as he smirked, "Only to the ones that are worth my time."

Lois scoffed, "You're a pig."

"That's a shame Ms. Lane because from what I've heard, you're one of the best reporters out here in Metropolis…and I was hoping I could take you out to dinner and then perhaps we could discuss about you getting a raise," he remarked.

"I don't have to do anything with you to get a raise," Lois sneered.

To her surprise, Grant began clapping his hands.

"Why the hell are you clapping?"

"Well done Ms. Lane."

"Excuse me?"

"I guess you aren't one of _those _reporters who'd do anything for a raise," Grant smiled.

"I have my ways, but it won't be doing anything with the boss."

"Off the record though," Grant paused, "Could I perhaps take you out for dinner?"

"Sorry but this gal is taken," Lois replied. "So are we done here? I've got work to do."

"Of course."

Lois quickly rushed out of the office slamming the door shut behind her.

Grant smirked, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"How long can you keep him in there?"

"I'd say a week or two at most since his lawyers will be working to get him out of here."

"But these allegations for murder should keep him in jail forever," Oliver protested.

"Without solid evidence…there isn't a lot we can do to keep Mr. Luthor in the cell."

"Well do whatever you can to keep him in there."

"Yes Mr. Queen," the man nodded.

"Hello?"

"_What did you do with Lex?" asked Chloe._

"He's in custody…for now."

"_Custody? You managed to get him in jail?"_

"It's temporary, but it'll do for now."

"_That's…great, because we have another fish to fry."_

"And who might that be?"

"_Tess Mercer."_

"…Mercy? I've got to go but I'll stop by later."

"_Wait before you hang up Ollie!"_

"What is it?"

"_I'm glad you didn't…you know."_

Oliver sighed, "Yeah I know Chloe."

"What's the emergency?"

Chloe jumped, "Oh, hey Clark uh – sorry turned out to be nothing."

"Nothing?" he examined. "Chloe you don't text me emergency Watchtower right now when it's nothing."

"Like I said," Chloe paused, "It was taken care of."

"You sure?"

Chloe nodded, "Its fine now, you can head back to the Planet before your new boss fires you."

"So you've heard."

"Jimmy's Facebook is pretty informing," she chuckled.

"So…how are things going for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Oliver or…," Clark paused, "Anyone else?"

"When did you become so interested in my love life?" Chloe questioned.

"I'm not," he shrugged, "I just want you to be happy."

"Well since you're so curious, I'm not with anybody."

"Oliver turned you down?"

Chloe felt her jaw slightly drop, "What?"

Clark took a few steps back as he held his arms up, "I didn't mean it like that but – "

"But what Kent?" she glared while approaching him.

"I mean – "

"Go on."

"It's Oliver and you know how he is…"

"For your information," she poked him, "Ow, I turned _him _down!"

Clark's eyes widen in surprise, "But I thought."

"That I was interested in him?"

Clark nodded.

"Guess I'm not anymore and you should be glad Oliver tried to kindle a romance with me."

"Wait what? Why should I be glad?"

"Uh, nothing no reason!" she quickly turned her back.

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"Nothing Clark!" she smiled.

"Chloe," he crossed his arms.

"Seriously Clark I didn't mean anything."

"Why should I be glad Oliver tried to be with you?"

"Please Clark just drop it," she pleaded.

Clark tapped his feet giving Chloe the sign he wasn't going to let this one slide so easily. She buried her face into her hands as she tried to figure her way out of this one.

"You know how Oliver and Lois used to date…," she began.

"Yeah…"

"I'm not sure about this," Chloe took a deep breath," _But _he might still have feelings for her."

"Feelings for Lois?"

"I didn't want to worry you so I just – "

"No," he shook his head. "Oliver would never do that to me."

"I sure hope not."

"He had his chance with Lois, and let's just say he kind of blew it."

"That's what I said."

"You discussed this with him?" he looked amused.

"Sort of, but to help you," Chloe replied.

Clark frowned. His relationship with Lois was something new and if what Chloe was telling him was true…there was a chance Oliver could win her over.

"Clark you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Lois," she reassured him.

"Everyone's telling me that."

She smiled up at him, "Only because it's true."

"I guess I'm just…worried."

"Why?"

"Because she's _Lois_," Clark explained, "She sees me as just a farm boy turned reporter."

Chloe laughed, "Believe me Clark, she _so _does _not _see you as just that."

"Then what does she see me as?"

"It's not my place to say, but you don't have to one up yourself when it comes to Lois, she likes you just the way you are as you do with her."

He grinned, "That's how you feel?"

"Yes," she said. "Oliver Queen has nothing on Clark Kent."

Clark laughed as he embraced Chloe, "Thanks for always being there."

"What are best friends for right?"

"And about Oliver," Clark pulled back to face her, "He's missing out."

Chloe smiled slightly.

"Got to run, someone needs help."

"Bye – "

Chloe smiled as Clark whooshed off to save the day.

* * *

"I want a story for the front page tomorrow people!" Grant blurted. "The Blur just rescued seven civilians from the burning building downtown!"

Lois rolled her eyes as she disregarded her new boss.

Grant approached Lois with a weird look on his face, "What exactly are you doing Lane?"

"I'm writing an article for tomorrow."

"I hope that article is about the Blur."

Lois scoffed, "There are already a million people writing that article so what makes you think I'll be doing it on him?"

"And I thought you were a hot shot reporter," Grant smirked.

"I _am _one of the top reporters at the Daily Planet," she corrected.

"Top reporters would be writing _top _stories," Grant paused, "That includes this _Blur_, who's doing the Good Samaritan thing around Metropolis and beyond."

Lois glared at him as he stared back.

"Fine," she stood up. "I'll get that story."

Lois quickly picked up her coat and bag as she headed out of the bullpen bumping shoulders with Grant.

"That's more like it Lane," he called out. "Come on everyone chop chop!"

"Oh Mr. Grant," Jimmy greeted.

"Olsen is it?"

"Yes sir."

"I've got a job for you," he patted his shoulders.

"Of – Of course, anything you need," Jimmy smiled.

"I want you to get a photo of the Blur."

"Uh…"

"A face on that blur we see."

"That's…kind of impossible," Jimmy mumbled.

"What was that?" Grant asked. "Did you say impossible?"

"Yeah – I well, he kind of moves…super-fast so it's really hard to get a photo of him…especially one with his face on it."

"I'm sure you get something Olsen," Grant smiled.

Jimmy stood there smiling nervously as he knew this was probably one of the hardest things he's ever been asked to do. "I'll do my best."

"That's more like it," Grant replied. "I want that photo on my desk by tomorrow morning."

Gulp.

* * *

"Stupid Blur," Lois mumbled. "Who does this guy think he is?"

"Thank you Blur!" a woman called out.

Lois turned around as she saw a woman reunited with her child. She made her way towards the police that were covering the area as the once burning building was just covered in smoke.

"What happened here?"

The cop grinned, "The Blur saved it before we even got here."

"Before huh?"

"Witnesses say within a minute or two the fire was put out and everyone was out safely."

_Impressive, _she thought.

"No one was left behind or was injured?"

"Those guys in the ambulance are just being checked, but other than that everything was secured and taken care of."

"Did anyone catch this Blur?"

The cop shook his head.

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Miss Lane."

"Lois!"

"Clark," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get something on this _Blur_, who apparently left nothing but that S behind while recusing people from this burning building," Lois pointed. "Burnt building I should say."

Clark chuckled, "So did you get anything?"

"Nothing useful anyways," she frowned.

"Why are you so interested in this Blur all of a sudden?"

"Because the new boss expects me to."

"Since when did Lois Lane take orders?"

Lois scoffed, "I don't."

"Well I'm sure there are better stories to cover," Clark suggested.

"You bet there are and besides," she stopped in front of him, "We don't even know who this _Blur _is, or the fact that he's even human."

Clark grinned, "Lois I'm sure he is."

"How would you know?"

"I don't, but I've got a feeling."

"Last time I checked _humans _can't blur their way the way this guy does."

"Well…"

"Come on Smallville," she tugged him.

"What's the rush Lois?"

She quickly placed her belongings on her desk as she pulled her chair in as she turned the radio on.

Clark gave her a confused look as she began to write something on a piece of paper.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the next big story so this _Blur _will show up when I get there."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle as he looked the other way.

"Why is this funny?"

"Lois," he began, "This Blur hasn't been seen by anyone…what makes you think you would be lucky enough to catch him?"

"Because."

Clark had his arms crossed as his grin only widened.

"There's no stopping me," she ensured, "And I _will _catch him in the act."

The grin on Clark's face quickly fell. Now he had something else to worry about, Lois catching him while he's super speeding around saving people.

* * *

"Oliver," said Chloe in a surprised tone.

"Why so…surprised to see me?"

"Uh no reason, just didn't expect you."

Oliver looked around the empty room, "Expecting someone else?"

Silence fell into the room as Chloe continued typing away on the computer.

"…So what was it about Tess we needed to worry about?" Oliver spoke.

"What?"

"Earlier when you called, said something about Tess," he reminded her.

"Oh right, that," Chloe replied. "Tess is closing in on Clark's cousin."

Oliver stood there silently nodding and agreeing as Chloe continued. He couldn't help but feel she felt a bit distracted. Something was still bothering her…maybe it was what had happened between them.

Oliver sighed, "Chloe."

"We need to keep Tess off Kara _and _at the same time the same with Clark and it's just – "

Oliver placed his hand over her mouth as her eyes shifted to meet his.

"I get it, we need to protect their secret," he smiled softly.

"Partly and we also need to keep track of…"

Before she could finish, Oliver's mouth met hers. As much as Chloe wanted this, she pulled back as she took a couple steps back.

"What are you doing…" she asked.

"I thought you – "

"That I wanted you?"

"Well, yeah," he smiled.

"Oliver," she paused, "I can't be with you knowing that I was your second choice."

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"…Lois."

"Chloe, I'm not with her," he took a step towards her, "Clark is."

Chloe closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"You said it yourself…you still had feelings for her."

"Okay, but that was before, _this _is now," he rationalized. "I want to be with you, not Lois, not anyone else."

"You can fool a girl with that," Chloe remarked. "But I'm not just any girl Oliver Queen."

She quickly picked up her belongings as she stormed out of Watchtower leaving Oliver by himself. He thought of stopping her, but decided it was best to let her go.

* * *

"Sorry Mr. Luthor but we're unable to release you."

"And why is that?"

"Orders have strictly been given for bail, which is set after you've been in jail for at least thirty days."

Lex rose from his jail cell as he approached the door to face the man, "Lex Luthor will _not _be in jail for the next thirty days."

"You will be."

"Not if I can help it," Lex mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Sorry! **I wanted to post earlier, but I've been busy lately up until the last few days. I wanted to make this chapter longer (making up for last one), but I thought I'd just post it since I'm out of ideas of what to put in this one. I know I promised a longer one, it's a bit longer, but the next chapter _will _make up for the shorter ones.

Next update will be 1 ½ to 2 ½ as usual, hopefully it'll get posted within the week range, but I do begin summer classes next week.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
